


blind 盲 1-19

by bluedrdr



Category: Star Trek, khanxkirk, spockxkirk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr
Summary: 《Blind 盲》（星际迷航与英雄的混合同人）James T kirk是个盲人，他有一个心理医生叫斯波克，一次偶然，他在PUB中认识了一个名叫塞勒(Sylar)的火辣帅哥，同时他也认识了一个叫约翰 哈里森(可汗)的神秘绅士，James T kirk发现自己自从遇到了这两个人以后生活逐渐开始改变，可是他逐渐也发现了奇怪的问题……





	blind 盲 1-19

《Blind 盲》  
（星际迷航与英雄的混合同人）  
James T kirk是个盲人，他有一个心理医生叫斯波克，一次偶然，他在PUB中认识了一个名叫塞勒(Sylar)的火辣帅哥，同时他也认识了一个叫约翰 哈里森(可汗)的神秘绅士，James T kirk发现自己自从遇到了这两个人以后生活逐渐开始改变，可是他逐渐也发现了奇怪的问题……

人物：  
James T Kirk  
斯波克：心理医生  
约翰•哈里森（可汗Khan）（星际迷航XII中的角色）  
塞勒•加布里埃尔（《Heroes》中扎克里昆图中的角色）  
丹尼（克里斯派恩在《盲目约会》中的角色）  
老骨头  
苏鲁  
柴科夫  
斯考特  
乌胡拉

配对：spockXKirk, KhanXkirk

注意：性格设定OOC，逆转！虫必然有，欢迎大家捉虫。

\------------------------------------我是宇宙无敌可爱分割线！——————————————————————  
1  
“医生，我有个问题……”拿着盲杖的年轻人说道。  
他有一双湛蓝色的眼睛和一头金发。  
“从小我就被称为‘不同’，当我长大后我的生活也需要别人的帮助……”  
“吉姆，我倾向于请你先讲述你的困扰，然后我们再来分析症状的根源，好吗？”医生亲和而专业的口吻在他耳边响起。  
“当我抚摸我自己的脸颊时，我觉得我可能长得很丑，我想知道别人会不会喜欢我，爱上我，而不是为我感到抱歉，或是怜悯……我的身体已经成年，但我却还单纯的像个孩子……你能想像吗？我是一个22岁，盲眼的同性恋处男，对成人世界的事情一无所知……”

“你觉得你会因为一个人的相貌而爱上一个人或是厌恶一个人吗？”  
“不……不会……因为我根本看不见。”  
“那假设你能看见呢？”  
“我想……不会……”

“那你为何要担心自己的长相？如果你在乎的并不是外表，那么别人也一样。”

“可是……医生，”年轻的大男孩有点不好意思，在沙发里扭了扭身子，“当我约会时，那真是‘blind date’（--原指双方从来没见过面而由第三方安排的约会），我没办法知道对方是什么样的人，虽然我能从语气和音调中判断一个人对我有没有兴趣，但我不知道他们的表情和肢体动作，我不能确定他们是否是真的对我感兴趣，他们个个都说喜欢我，我很可爱什么的，他们说得那么真挚感人，说我是第一个让他们有这种心跳心动感觉的人，可是他们的行为却让我感觉他们好像只想快点把我带上床，他们经常抚摸着我的手和大腿，并告诉我这是男人的本能并且我也应当放开自己来顺应自己的天性，我看不到他们的眼神，我不知道他们的话是否真挚、发自肺腑，性真的那么重要吗？他们为什么不能多花点时间来了解我呢？往往两三次约会后，他们就会请我到他们家里去，或是想去我家，可是一到这些地方，他们就贴上来想……想抱我……我竭力阻止他们……有一次我真的不得不尽全力挣扎才得以保全……可那人一下就变了，说我……说我很丑，说看我是个瞎子没人要、可怜我才发善心想抱我的，还说我会一辈子当处男……从那次事件之后，我发誓再也不去别人家或是带人回自己家做客了……”大男孩的声音有点哽咽，他摸着自己的手杖，不说话了。

“不要因为遇到了些糟糕的人就停止你的寻找，你只是还没有遇到对的人。”医生安慰他道。

“那我……我应该约会多长时间把自己……把自己交出去呢？他们总说我有意无意地引诱他们，让他们如坐针毡，让他们看得见却吃不着，说我就像对他们用酷刑折磨一样，让他们每天在地狱的冰和火里炼狱……”

“直到你感到你真正准备好了接受一个人，你不用为他们的话而对自己的理念感到动摇，有些人的确会不择手段和言语来达到他们的目的。”

“您是说他们真的是试图以快速表白来骗我上床么……”

“不可否认有些人的确一开始就会展开猛烈的追求，不断地对对方施加压力以便让对方屈服于自己的意愿。”

“哦，天，男人……男人都是这样么……他们脑子里就只有性，只有那件事么……”

“不是所有人，别灰心，詹姆斯，当然……不得不说许多人，他们脑子里只有性……”当医生看到金毛小狗的神色逐渐黯淡时，他转变了话题，“对于择偶，你可以依赖你的直觉，有时人的直觉是非常灵敏的，尤其是许多看不见的人，像你，你的第六感很强，詹姆斯，用心去看，坚持你自己的理念，你不需要去顺应任何人说的任何话，也无需改变自己为人处事的方式，你终究会遇到一个耐心温和的恋人的。”

“哦，医生真的吗？”金发大男孩又重新活泼了起来，他的蓝眼睛虽然看不见但此时也发出光芒。  
“是的，詹姆斯。”医生平和而温厚的声音答道。

金发大男孩一只手点着盲杖，一只手费力地怀抱着一大堆东西在盲道上行进着然后在红绿灯前停住了，他想自己是不是真该买只导盲犬了。  
“需要帮忙吗？”一个极富有磁性的声音在他身边响起。  
他刚说：“谢谢。”那人就拿过他手上的东西，并挽住他的手将他带过了马路。  
“哦，谢谢，先生。”  
“不用客气。”那人说道，“你往哪儿走，我送你过去吧。”  
他从这人的声音和腔调推断这人一定是位极稳重的绅士，一位成熟而富有魅力的男人，年纪约摸在三十至三十五岁之间。  
“哦，不用了，先生，谢谢您，我自己能搞定的。”  
“没关系，我正好没什么事，我从艾尔辛德大街走，我猜我们同路？”  
“哦，是的，同路，我住在那条街上。”  
“我住在231号香槟大楼。”  
“哦，我住在232号里维公寓。”  
“所以说我们住在对面。”  
“啊，是的。”詹姆斯一笑，伸出手，“我叫詹姆斯。”  
“约翰 哈里森。”男人也伸出手，詹姆斯发现他戴了皮手套，软羊皮的。

 

***  
詹姆斯走上旋转楼梯，在一扇大门前停下，掏出钥匙摸索着插进锁孔，刚进门就听到电话机在响，他摸索到近前接起了电话。  
“嗨，吉姆，晚上在野猫酒吧见！”那边的声音是麦考伊。  
“哦，老骨头，我不喜欢那种地方，太吵了。”  
“哦，天，你不止是嫌太吵，还嫌人多，反正年轻人的一切活动你都不喜欢！不管怎么样你得来！”说完老骨头就把电话挂了。  
詹姆斯无奈地挂上了电话。

 

***  
“哦，我要一杯伏特加！”柴科夫对酒保说。  
“对不起，我们不卖酒给未成年人。”  
“可我已经20了。”  
“那请您出示您的证件。”酒保义正辞严的说。

“哦，我简直不敢相信，我离18岁才六个月，他们都不卖酒给我！”柴科夫抱怨道，用他的俄式英语，“我还以为美国是个自由国度呢！”  
“只对成年人自由！！”老骨头拿着酒瓶仰天大灌，不无得意地说，总的说来他总是在抱怨，很少有得意之时。  
苏鲁则始终保持他那谨慎的神情看着自己的酒杯。  
“你这神情恐怕没男人会来和你搭讪。”斯考特懒洋洋在倚在吧台上，用他那苏格兰口音对苏鲁说。  
“我们今晚不是来喝酒吗？”苏鲁问。  
“噢，喝酒？谁会为了喝酒而跑到酒吧来，大家都是为了钓男人，get laid ! get laid! (上床)，或是快速的来一发！这才是重点！”老骨头用激动的神情说道。  
“虽然你已经四十五岁了，但也不用这么绝望！”斯考特叫道。  
“噢，四十五岁，黄沙已经埋了一半了！在这个圈子三十岁就玩完了，全是些绝望的老男人！”老骨头打了个酒嗝指着疯狂舞动的几个打扮落伍的中年人说道。  
“别绝望，总有人喜欢你这种愤世嫉俗的中年魅力先生的。”苏鲁认真地说道。  
“哈，年轻人站着说话不腰疼。”老骨头抱怨道。  
而吉姆只是微笑，微微侧耳倾听，手里摸着酒杯一句话没说。  
“哦，那里有个帅哥在看着这边呢！”柴科夫惊喜地差点没叫出来告诉大家。  
“谁？帅哥？”老骨头嘟囔着看过去，怀疑这小处男是不是想被人泡想疯了，帅哥会看他们这些过气组合？  
“哇噢……”吉姆听到老骨头倒吸了口冷气。  
大家目瞪口呆地看着一个帅哥挤过人群向他们走来！  
他长着黑眼睛，一头斜着打理的棕黑色头发，偶或有两缕垂于鬓边，穿着潮到爆的紧身上衣，胸肌身材绝佳，看上去像电影明星。  
“嗨，”那帅哥走过来向他们打招呼。  
“嗨……”大家都齐刷刷地站直统一手势向他打招呼，这不能怪他们，实在从未有过帅哥向他们打招呼，他们太紧张了。  
那帅哥看见他们的军队式统一行为开始一愣，尔后一笑，觉得他们可真是有趣。  
完了，他一定觉得我们是一群怪人，呆到不行，大家心里都在默哀。  
“我可以坐在你身边吗？我叫塞勒。”帅哥用意大利口音说着英语，一边坐到了吉姆的身边。  
“唔！～～～”大家嘬起嘴巴，不由得又羡又嫉。  
吉姆开始一愣，大眼睛睁得大大的，当他确定这个陌生人是在对他说话后，他也露出笑容：“当然可以，我是吉姆。”  
然后他把自己的朋友介绍给塞勒。  
塞勒也热情地一一和他们互相认识。

当晚，在塞勒的坚持下，吉姆由他护送回家。

2

“你经常来酒吧吗？”吉姆一边点着盲杖一边问。  
“不，很少来。”  
“怎么可能呢，我的朋友说你穿着非常时尚。派对动物的那种。”  
“好吧，我今天特别想认识人。”  
“为什么？我想你一定认识很多人，因为大家平时都会很想认识你。”吉姆对于他狡猾的答非所问可不放过。  
“我平时不这样打扮的。”  
“那你平时是什么样的？”  
“平时非常正统保守。”  
吉姆轻轻地笑了，他感觉到塞勒停下来。  
“为什么笑？”  
“平时太拘谨，所以你想变成其他人？”  
“有些时候，是的……”塞勒说。  
“我也很少来。我不是很喜欢酒吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“我感觉那么多人在一个地方狂欢，可他们个个心里都很孤独……”  
“哦……我第一次听说……”  
吉姆感觉塞勒继续往前走了。  
“你是做什么的？”塞勒问。  
“儿童文学作家。你呢？”  
“……我是设计师……”不知为何塞勒停顿了一下。  
“哇……设计师……我第一次遇见设计师。”吉姆说,“为什么你会来找我搭讪呢……”  
“……因为你看上去好像一点也没有融入到这个酒吧里来。”对方想了一下才回答他。  
吉姆听了大笑起来。  
“可是你不觉得……”他喘着气说。  
“什么?”  
“我看不见……”吉姆耸耸肩。  
“然后呢？”  
吉姆不说话了。  
一阵沉默。

“我开始看见你是因为你没有看着任何东西，我那时就已经知道你看不见了，但让我过来打招呼的，也是你的眼睛，我从来没见过这样的眼睛。”

吉姆紧张地攥住了自己的手杖，他的朋友从来不谈论他的相貌，他认为这是他们对他的一种礼貌。他自己也从来没鼓起勇气问过。  
自己的眼睛是那种看上去很奇怪很丑的那种么？无神黯淡，有白翳？像死鱼翻翻着？  
他有种想逃跑的冲动。  
“你的眼睛很美，我从未见过这样的蓝色。你看上去很忧伤……”  
“……”吉姆低下了头。  
“对不起，我不是那个意思。”塞勒连忙解释道。  
“没关系……”吉姆慌忙挤出笑容。

两人又步行了好一会儿一句话都没说。

这时吉姆听到一阵急促的铃声，然后他突然被塞勒拉进怀里，撞到塞勒紧实的胸膛上。  
“怎么了？”他惊讶地问。  
这时他听见叮的一声。  
原来是骑自行车的人。

“他们的速度怎么可以这么快，离人这么近也不减速！如果伤到人怎么办？”塞勒有些恼怒道，这才慢慢地放开他，转过来对他的口吻倒是十分温和，“对不起，那些骑自行车的人来得太快，我只好突然……”  
“他们是发烧友，时速50码是常事，一下子也减不下来的。我们可以靠边走。”吉姆说，他从塞勒的怀中站直，有点脸红地握着自己的手腕，“嗯，谢谢你，你的力气真大。”  
“对不起，把你弄疼了。”塞勒大概是看到他摸手腕了。  
“不……没有！”吉姆连忙说。

又走了一段路。  
“你和家人一起住？”塞勒问。  
“不，我一个人住。”  
“你一个人住？”  
“是的，”吉姆笑了，“你一定认为我自己很不方便吧，谢谢关心，但我自己能应付过来。”  
“那你家里人呢？”  
“……”吉姆的盲杖停了下来，“我很小父母亲就出了车祸，我在孤儿院长大的，所以我没有家人了……”  
“……对不起，我不该问这些……”塞勒的声音有些焦虑了。  
“没关系，我已经适应了，我知道你问我这些问题是出于关心。大家总是会想知道为什么我不和家人住一起，因为这样会方便很多。”吉姆挤出笑容。  
“那你的朋友呢，你可以和他们住一起。”  
“哦，谢谢你的建议，可是……像老骨头，他出柜不久，还是个单身父亲，女儿已经够他操心的了，斯考特和柴科夫住一起，因为那套廉价公寓只能住两个人。而苏鲁，他是亚洲人，他的饮食习惯和我们不一样，并且他家有一大堆亲戚在他家寄宿，家家有本难念的经。”吉姆说。  
塞勒看着这个不想成为别人负担、倔强坚强而又独立的大男孩，脸上露出了笑容。  
“到你家楼下了。”塞勒停下了说，“认识你真的很高兴。”  
但塞勒没有说想约下次见面的时间。  
吉姆咬了下嘴唇，笑了一下，说：“我也很高兴认识你。谢谢。”然后他转身向光亮处走。  
大楼门卫拉开了玻璃门，对他说：“吉姆，晚上好。”  
这时塞勒在他身后跟上来说：“下次我可以约你出来吗？”

“当……当然！”吉姆在原地转了个圈，对着他认为塞勒站的地方说道。  
“晚安。”塞勒低声说，以致于让这句简单的话听起来很迷人。  
“晚安。”他说，脸上起了片绯红，他想自己原地转圈的样子该有多傻啊。

他回到家刚脱下衣服，电话铃就响了。  
“嘿，是我，吉姆！”老骨头在那边说，“看来他还真是把你给安全送回家了，我们还打赌他今晚会不会把你吃了呢！”  
“吃……”吉姆听了这词脸上又泛起一阵绯红，“你们干嘛总拿我开玩笑！塞勒是个体面的好人。”  
“哦，塞勒塞勒，现在就叫得这么顺口了，体面的好人？你从哪看出来的？他一身不羁的野性，看上去可不会放过任何到嘴的羔羊！”  
“哦，天，老骨头，你到底打电话来干什么？”  
“只是想提醒你一下，如果想破处可以找他，但是如果想谈恋爱，喔，这个塞勒———魅力先生可不是个好材料，他太吸引目光了。想跟他上床的人肯定不记其数，而他上过的人肯定也不记其数，我可不想你以后太伤心，金发小处男。”  
“哦，多谢了，老骨头，就你这些话，足够杀死一百桩姻缘，可是我觉得看人不能看表面。他很有深度。”  
“哦，深度，什么样的深度？我猜他诱人上床和上床经验的这方面一定很有深度。你才和他聊了几小时，就觉得他有深度？”  
“哦，老骨头，别把每个人都想成那样。”  
“拜托吉姆，我们都是男人，当然了解男人！我问你，你们分手时，他有没有迫不及待地向你说想要下次见面吗？如果他等了一会儿，然后追上来说想要下次见面，喔，那他一定是想对你欲擒故纵，是个老手！他先让你觉得不可能，正失望灰心，可最终，他还是挡不住你的魅力，还是转回头找你约会，那么第二次，你心里紧张得像个小兔子，觉得他简直像是上帝的恩典，那么他想达到目的可就快了！”  
“真的是这样吗？”吉姆垂下眼睛说道。  
“相信我，这是四十五岁人的忠告！”老骨头老妈子一样信誓旦旦。

 

***  
“哦，请把这些衣服干洗，谢谢！”吉姆把衣服递给服务员。  
“好的，吉姆。”服务员笑着对他说。

“詹姆斯。”一个浑厚的男中音在他身边响起。  
吉姆转过身侧着头，回想他的声音。  
“我是约翰，约翰 哈里森。我们在车站遇到过。”  
“噢，哈里森先生！”吉姆绽放出向日葵般的笑容，“你也在这里干洗衣服？”  
“是的，没想到又碰见你。”约翰说，“我正打算去喝杯咖啡，不知道你有没有空，能请你一起去吗？”  
“哦，我正好空闲，当然可以。”  
“请挽着我的手。”约翰说。  
吉姆有点羞涩地挽上了他的手。

 

“您是英国人吗？”吉姆边走边问。  
“是的。”  
“您为什么到美国来？”  
“公司派来的。”  
“您做什么行业的呢？”  
“信息。”  
这个英国人约翰的说话总是这么简洁，以致于让人得不到多一点儿信息。

路上的行人用惊讶的目光看着这样一个高个子严肃的黑发男子手中挽着一个阳光的金发大男孩，如果吉姆看得见，他也一定会为路人的目光而感觉到不自在的，可约翰两眼只盯着前面的路，那眼神让想多看两眼的路人也不敢凝视超过两秒。

 

“您是个很严肃的人吧。”吉姆坐在咖啡桌旁问。  
“为什么这么说？”约翰放下咖啡杯。  
“因为在您身边……我感到一种严肃的气氛……”吉姆说着，“您不大喜欢说话……”  
“哦，对不起，英国的习惯改不掉，美国人可能会觉得英国人很疏远很冷漠，但我和你在一起觉得很放松。我说话的确比较少，这的确让人会觉得我难以接近。”  
“哦，我有什么魅力让您这么觉得？”吉姆笑着开玩笑。  
“所有。”对方答道。  
“呵，所有……我不明白……”吉姆有点不自在的笑了。  
“你有种天生的魅力。”

3  
“您一定拿我开玩笑了，我哪有什么天生的魅力……”  
“你有，”约翰的声音又沉又稳，就像是最适合朗诵低沉的诗篇，他断句的间隔叫人陶醉，就像是饮下最醇的酒，“你有无邪的眼神，被别人夸奖你都会惊惶失措地像只小兔子，你的神情如此慌乱让人觉得你就是那种很天真很傻很可爱，只有童话故事中能见到的人。你每天都在对别人微笑仿佛这世上的一切都是如此美好，没有一片阴云能笼罩在你头上。但这一切你都不知道。你不知道你在别人眼中的美。”

吉姆的手紧紧地攥起来：“我们只见过一次，哈里森先生，您……您不了解我……”  
“不，我们见过很多次，在站台上，在公车上，在地铁里，只是你不知道而已。”  
吉姆大大的诧异，他没想到这位给他留下冷峻英国人形像的约翰会对一个刚见过一次面的人说出这些话来。  
“我想我得走了。”他有点惊慌。  
“请别害怕，我没有恶意，只是看到你太多次，所以很想和你打个招呼认识你。”

“哈里森先生，您来了，您还是要柠檬冰水？”正巧此时女服务乌胡拉过来问道。  
“是的。”  
“噢，吉姆，你今天也有空来喝咖啡？故事写得怎么样了？”女服务员热情地和他打招呼，“你们俩认识？”  
“不是很熟……”吉姆说道，他刚抬身又暂时回了沙发。  
“实际上我们刚互相介绍自己。”  
“噢！”女服务员拉长了自己的音调，“那可真好，今天天气很好。”她的眼珠子颇有深意地看着两人，雪白的牙齿都笑出来。

“噢，吉姆，你得抓住这个机会！”她在吉姆点餐的时候附在他耳边说道，“我从未见过他这样优雅有魅力的男人。”  
“什么？”吉姆不明所以。  
可乌胡拉却已经走了。

不过乌胡拉看来对哈里森先生很熟悉，哈里森先生也像是这里的常客，吉姆感到安心了些。起码，这个哈里森先生不会是个跟踪狂或怪人，并且听乌胡拉的口气，这位先生会是位十分有魅力有身份的人。方才吉姆挽他手时，碰到他的大衣，那质地绝对不菲。

“请问我有荣幸下次再约你出来吗？”  
“呃……”  
“如果你有顾虑可以带上你的朋友一起，这是我的名片。”约翰说着在他的手中递上一张名片。  
那是张印着水印的名片，质地精良，一摸便知，并且，竟然，是盲文印刷。  
吉姆摸着这样一张名片，不由得大为惊讶：“您经常和盲人打交道？”  
“不，这是专为你印制的。”  
“哇……可是……呃……”  
“我每天都带在身上，以便见到你时就能交给你。”  
吉姆只是合不拢嘴了，他摸到上面的盲文，十分简约，只有哈里森的名字、姓氏和电话号码。

 

***  
吉姆觉得自己也不会值得一个坏人花这么多心思来骗的。  
而他的一帮朋友却闹翻了天，说什么也得和他一起去赴宴。  
“他是个跟踪狂，有钱的那种。”  
“他肯定有特殊嗜好，比如性虐捆绑之类的，我不觉得我们该陪吉姆去见一个有潜在性危险的人。”  
“他是个疯子，他盯上你了，吉姆小羊羔，你真得小心。”大家七嘴八舌地说。

“如果他很有钱，那他大概老得脸皮都要耷拉到地上了，他想老牛吃嫩草，包养你，吉姆。”老骨头最后抛出重弹。

 

但是当他们一下出租车，他们发出的都是“啊～～～”的声音。

“噢，见鬼，是韦尔西餐厅！我就知道不该来！”老骨头叫道。  
“噢，天，是韦尔西餐厅！哦，我这身衣服绝对不能进去！”  
“这就是那个金融大亨或上层名流们想来吃饭都会经常订不到位的韦尔西餐厅吗？噢，吉姆你铁定被骗了！”  
“那该死的家伙一定在耍我们，这绝对不可能，问都不要问，我们还是回去吧！！！噢，该死，是那个哈里森为我们叫的车，我们是不是还得自己出两次出租车钱？”

“朋友们，我们回去吧，出租车费我来出。”吉姆说。

“请等一下，请问是柯克先生及其朋友吗？”这时门厅有一位侍者亲自走下台阶来对他彬彬有礼的说。  
而司机直接就开车走了。  
“噢，是的。”大家都诧异地瞪着那侍者，只有吉姆还能说话。  
“请几位随我来。”

 

“我一定是在做梦！不知道他们有什么酒。”老骨头说道，“就算平时喝不到，在梦里尝尝也不错！”  
“确定没有另一个姓柯克的人吗？”苏鲁谨慎地说。  
而柴科夫只是好像被上了发条似的一直“哇噢，哇噢”的叫着。  
“我希望你今晚能安全回家。”斯考特在胸口划着十字，“吉姆，看来是位大人物，不得已的话，我们只能把你抵压在这里了，并且，期限只能由他来定。”  
“我们不能为了一顿饭就把吉姆不明不白地卖给一个有钱人！”柴科夫叫起来。  
“如果有需要，我们会的。”老骨头瞪圆了眼睛说，“对不起，吉姆。有时候，朋友就是用来出卖的。”

他们被引见到厅内最好的桌子旁坐下。  
“哈里森先生暂时还没到，他说十分抱歉，他马上就到，请各位先生耐心等候。”侍者为他们一个个拖出椅子一边说道。  
每个人身边都有一名侍者站在一旁听候差遣。  
他们接过菜单，发现上面果然没有价钱，都是法文，他们根本看不懂。  
而吉姆得到了一份盲文菜单。  
“你觉得咱们该点什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你猜这菜都得多少钱一份？”  
“保守估计我们一周的伙食费。”  
大家纷纷交头接耳，最后决定让那位哈里森先生来为他们点。

侍者微笑着收起了烫金的菜单。

“你们可以不用站在我们身边。”斯考特觉得这些个子个个一米九以上的侍者站在自己身边实在是给人压力太大了。  
“先生，我们在这是给你们服务的。”  
“我们不喜欢有人站在身边看我们吃饭。”斯考特坚持道。  
“祝你们用餐愉快。”侍者只好笑着向他们道别。

“噢，这简直是太不可思议了！”柴科夫兴奋无比地说。  
“是啊，一切都超出了正常范围，我想下面我们还会遇到什么超越逻辑的事情。”老骨头拿餐巾铺开在自己腿上，“希望那位哈里森先生会像萨茹曼而不是甘道夫（《魔戒》中的两位老巫师），那样我还能多吃点。”  
“他的声音听起来只有三十多岁，老骨头，我告诉过你了。”吉姆说。

“哦，声音可很有欺骗性！”老骨头说。  
“来这样地方的人，即使年纪大也一定是位非常风度迷人的老绅士。”柴科夫反诘道。

“柴科夫，吉姆可不像你喜欢Sugar Daddy（糖爸爸：指有钱的老男人），希望他不会老到吃饭要用假牙，吉姆，你定不会想接吻的时候摸到一张内陷的老瘪嘴。”

“麦考伊，请尊重一下这个环境，我们不该在背地里谈论还未曾见过面的绅士。”苏鲁好心地提醒他。

老骨头听了这句话只是像憨豆先生一样朝其他地方做了个典型的气哼哼鬼脸。

“老骨头，这位先生请我们这么多人到这个高档餐厅来，我们应当心存感激。”吉姆说。

“吉姆，还是先想想退路吧。我总觉得这地方华丽的让我脊背发凉。”斯考特四下神经紧张地看着，“如此大的血本，他今晚一定不会让你回家了，我真为你晚餐后的命运担心！”

“我无论如何都会让你今晚安全回家的，吉姆，不管他说什么。”老骨头摸着他的肩膀说。  
“是的，我们这么多人。别担心，吉姆。”苏鲁神色凝重地给他打气。

“都快二十分钟了，那个哈里森怎么还没到，我都快饿死了！”下一分钟老骨头就又摸着肚皮不悦地说，“他不会是老得要让人用担架抬过来了吧！！！”

就在此时，只见侍者们的身形纷纷鞠躬致意，一个人出现在视野范围内，老骨头转过头去看，据斯考特后来描述“老骨头那时的眼角都瞪得都可以用来做风帆了”。  
只见一位身形高挑，着黑燕尾服，颈间搭衬着白色直及膝盖宽围巾，打着领结，系着腰封的男子走他们走来。  
他的每一步都让大家目不转睛，他那优雅端庄的步伐，好像带了一股无因由的风，大家不由自主的向后仰头，惟以仰望他。  
他微笑着打着招呼：“对不起，我来晚了，十分荣幸认识诸位。”  
老骨头咬着嘴巴低声说：“他一直说话都这么像从温莎城堡里出来的吗？”  
“这是他的习惯，他是英国人。我告诉过你的。”吉姆也低声道。

 

后来老骨头承认，“他的确很英俊，除了脸有点长，我也很英俊，只不过我是美式英俊，他是英式英俊。”  
而苏鲁则说，“从他走路的步伐，他说话的方式，他交谈时的神情，都会让人觉得他是那种在挂古堡中的肖像画上的人物，世代贵族。”  
“他是个绅士，非常迷人的绅士，满足所有人对英国绅士的想像。”斯考特评论说。  
“我从未见过一个人如此迷人！如此高雅！又如此亲切！我爱他的手指，那种只有钢琴家才有的手指！我盯着他的手指足足看了半个小时！”柴科夫仍激动地叫道，即使那时离那次晚餐已经过了三天。

 

一个半小时后，哈里森征服了所有人，当他提出想单独送吉姆回家时，大家一致举双手双脚赞成，尤其是看到他那两辆用来送他们的劳斯莱斯银魅和幻影时，大家简直是惊喜地快要哭出来了。但想为啥而哭，他们也闹不清楚。

“吉米，好好抓住这天大的机会！”斯考特在送他上车前借机对他耳语。  
“不论他想在床上想玩什么，都尽力满足他，只要确定安全不会受伤就行。”老骨头偷偷在他耳边低语道。  
“吉米，第一次会有些痛，不过别怕，只要放松就好。”苏鲁在他耳边附语。  
“明天打电话来告诉我所有的一切！”柴科夫悄悄地叮咛。

 

吉姆坐上了车，却感到自己好像已经被大家卖给了哈里森一样，他攥着自己的盲杖，心里惴惴不安。

天呐，要是哈里森想要，他可没办法拒绝。  
那么贵的一餐饭，他们五个人在一起五个月能挣到的钱都不够。

4

哈里森或许也看出了他的不安，于是找了个话题：“你的朋友都是很有趣的人。”  
“是啊，他们性格各异，他们都是非常好的人。”  
“没想到今天有这么多人陪你来。”  
“噢，对不起，”吉姆不安起来，“今晚真是让您破费了，我们没想到是这么高档的餐厅……”  
“请不要这样想，”哈里森抚上他的手安慰道，“能见到你这么多朋友是我的荣幸，还有，这根本算不上破费，因为这是第一次请你一同共进晚餐，你能来我真是十分高兴。”  
“您真的不用请我们到这么昂贵的餐厅来，哈里森先生，我们实在是太受宠若惊了……”  
“请叫我约翰，”哈里森说，“其实你根本不用在意，因为能和你在一起我就已经觉得自己的愉悦远超过了这顿饭的意义。”  
吉姆不知道该如何接话才好，只好沉默，他拢起自己的脚尖，期盼这两人独处的时间快快过去。

“你今天穿的这件蓝色衣服非常令人赏心悦目，它恰好衬托了你的蓝色眼睛，让他们熠熠生辉。你今晚看起来……很美。”哈里森用他那充满磁性的嗓音说道。

吉姆几乎立即就感到全身颤动，因为他对这种迷人的声线完全没有抵抗力，哈里森的声音让他脑海中充满了对于这个人的想像。他开始想像出这个人有着如何的相貌及彬彬有礼的风度，而这位哈里森先生现在正在如何地看着他。  
他全身紧崩绷，心儿跳个不停。

“我以前没见过你穿这件衣服，这是为了赴宴而特意穿的吗？”哈里森的魔音接着骚挑他的鼓膜道。

“不，……以前就买了，只是……一直没机会穿，我今天想起它来，所以就穿上了……”吉姆说着，脸已经红到了脖子根，他想哈里森或许正切近地目不转睛地凝视着他，而他不能确定哈里森是否真的在看他，他的脸又红到了耳根，“但，但您怎么会知道我已经没穿过这件衣服……”

“因为我一直在关注着你，睛天、下雨或是多云。我知道你总在9：30左右出门坐31路巴士，然后搭乘3号线地铁，你会在中央公园站下车，然后步行300米到中央公园去喂鸽子，并且你周一到周日都会换不同颜色的衣服。你最喜欢黄色、白色和蓝色。”

吉姆的手在发抖，他紧紧攥着盲杖：“你……你派人跟踪我？”

“不，我没有那么做，请不要害怕，我并非出于恶意，”哈里森急忙解释道，但仍不失风度，“只是像小说家和画家喜欢观察人们一样，我喜欢观察你，因为你与别人不同，你就像一道风景，无心中映入我的眼帘，而我却被深深吸引了。”

“你出门有劳斯莱斯和专属司机，你会需要坐公车和地铁吗？！我是看不见，但我不是傻瓜！”吉姆激动地说，“请让我下车！”

“噢，请不要生气，詹姆斯，”哈里森有些焦虑了，没想到他的反应这么大，“请相信我没有不良动机，实际上我需要向你坦白，我们以前见过！”  
“我们以前见过？”吉姆回问道。

“是的，在三年前，你可能不知道，但我，我一直记在心里，”哈里森的声音沉了下来。

吉姆的情绪缓和了下来：“真的吗？为什么我不知道……”

“那时候我正处于人生低谷，家庭企业和公司到了要变卖家产的地步……”哈里森的声音低沉，仿佛一下就能把人带入他所描绘的场景，亲眼见到，“下一步就是破产，祖业在我手中丧尽，我感到前路一片惨淡、心灰意冷，那天瓢泼大雨，我已一无可输，准备从人行天桥上跳下去，我被雨淋得湿透，只等自己下决心纵身一跃，可那时，你出现了，你大声呼救，‘有人吗？有人吗？！请来帮帮忙！有人昏倒在了路边！！！’你正好撞到我身上，便拉住我，“先生！有人在台阶上昏倒了，请你救救他！我……我看不见！请你……！”

我看着你，心想，噢，一个看不见的人却想救一个生死根本没人在乎的老叫花子。  
救人，不，我连自己都救不了。

我麻木地站在那里，一动不动，你对我说了半天，我只是说：“对不起，我不行。”

你十分诧异，但你没说什么，只是放弃向我求助，自己一个人跑到街上去拦车，风大雨狂，你一人在路中央淋着大雨，不顾个人安危，柱着盲杖大声疾呼，可是那些车没一辆停下来，他们只是避开你，绕开你，甚至有人因为差点撞到你而打开车窗向你嘶吼道：“你这蠢材他妈的站在路上干嘛，你疯了？！”像避开所有的麻烦一样，他们没等你解释清楚就嗖的一声开走。

他们像我一样，麻木不仁。

可你没有放弃，你仍然奋力疾呼，直到你被一辆疾驰而过的车撞飞了细细的盲杖，它仍没有停，他们没看见，他们也不关心，你跌在泥水里，可你挣扎着爬起来，仍然打着手势向来往车辆求救。

这一幕幕看在我的眼中，看着你那倔强的背影，那不屈不饶的意识，我突然意识到我是多么愚蠢多么可悲，我的双眼明亮可心灵却是一片黑暗，而你，你的心像太阳一样散发出光芒，在那个阴冷潮湿的雨季。

我飞奔下桥，把你从路中央拉回来，让你在路边等我，然后，我去把那个躺在天桥台阶上人事不省的老人拉扶下来，我们一起站在路边终于拦住了一位好心人的车将那位老人送进了医院，我当时身无分文，是你垫付了医药费。

我当时向你询问了你的名字。  
你当时说你叫詹姆斯 柯克，是美国人。  
我问你为什么一个人到这里来，你说你来这里想拜访英国那些作家的故居。你梦想成为一个作家。  
我问你如何写作，你给我看你的盲文书，你用盲文书写，你说你最喜欢海伦 凯勒，因为她用文字把热爱生活和光明的精神带给所有人而不只是盲人。

我被你深深地感动了。  
我彻底打消了自杀的念头，我重新开始。

从那以后，每当我灰心丧气时，每当我生活不顺时，我就想到你，想到你抚摸着盲文书时那种恬静平和却散发出光芒的神情。

而两年后，没想到那么迅速，我赎回了祖上的企业和资产，虽然家族的城堡没办法再买回来，但我知道它在一个爱护它的人手里，并且我知道，金钱已不再是我生活的中心，我只是想努力把家族的百年企业精神传承下去。”  
哈里森停了下来，看来他也需要一段时间来平复自己的感情。

而此时吉姆的嘴唇在颤抖，他的眼流露出激动的喜悦低声说道：“是的，我记得！哈里森先生！那个人就是你？那你，你为什么……怎么……”

“当一切好转之后，我很想再次见你—我的救命恩人，我想和你聊聊发生在我身上的事和你对我产生的影响，直到半年前，我听说有一个叫詹姆斯 T 柯克的儿童作家，当我看到那张照片时我知道就是你，你拥有令人过目难忘的笑容与脸庞，即使那天我和你都被淋成了落汤鸡，但你的笑容我不会记错。

我想和你联系，但我那时工作缠身，并且总觉得太过唐突，因为你不知道我是谁，不知道在我身上发生的事，我不想急匆匆一下子打扰你宁静的生活。直到四个多月前，我重新将公司的业务拓展到美国，于是便来了这里，到了美国我又想起你，因此找到你的住址，没想到你离我公司的分部这么近，我喜出望外。

有一天，我终于有时间来到你住的地方，我看见你在大街上行走，带着微笑，很多人和你打招呼，我在车上看着你喂那些流浪的小猫，它们喜欢你，在你身上蹭来蹭去，你回家时买了一袋车厘子。你喜欢车厘子，几乎每天一袋。当时我想和你打个招呼，但我又接到工作上的电话需要处理。后来，我又来了一次，但我还是没有和你打招呼，因为我突然萌生了一个念头，我想总能见到你，于是我租下了你对面的大楼的两层，想和你成为邻居，那样，我就能经常碰见你。

可一个半月过去了，我整天忙于工作，也没有时间去遇见你，我心情烦闷，忘了周边的一切；一个晚上我走到楼下来，在昏黄的路灯下，我看到了你，路灯淡淡的黄晕映在你的脸上，你坐在长椅上手中拿着盲文正在阅读，一瞬间我的烦恼和抑郁烟消云散，我突然想起我住在这里是为了什么，我丢下工作，坐到了你身旁，我问你在看什么内容的书，你说在看散文，你轻声为我这么一个陌生路人朗读。

你读的那篇散文旨在告诉人们该如何享受生活和自然给予的馈赠，我即有所悟，这篇文章中那些劳苦困顿的人正是我，而我，限于工作中忘了生活中点点滴滴的美，而你一出现就解除了我一个半月来的心灵重负，当晚，我灵感喷涌，你就像我的缪斯，我不想再那么痴迷于工作，我的理念也发生了转变，我改变了公司制度，仅在一个多月后，你给予我的启迪就突显了力量，我发现我的员工们因为人性化的新模式更快乐更积极了，而我，也更快乐了，工作不再让我感到那么紧迫，我有意的慢下来，让自己放松休息，我不再追求公司业务的速度，我想慢慢来，这样我会有更多休息和空闲时间，我给自己放了一个月的假，因为我想有更多时间来遇见你。”  
哈里森停了下来，情感的喷涌仿佛得到了宣泄，他那英国人的自制一时又回到心中，直到他再一次开始讲述。

而吉姆全身心地倾听着，他完全被打动了，沉浸在哈里森的故事中。  
5

“在休假期间，我观察到你每日的行程，”哈里森继续说，“我和你一起在站台上等车，一起挤公交，我经常站在你的身边；乘地铁时，我有机会便坐到你的身边或对面；有一次我向你问路，怎么去威诺大街；还有一次你在摊子上买水果，而我也在你身边想借买水果和你说几句话，但可笑的是我忘了我没带钱；那时你还想借钱给我，可是你自己的零钱也花光了。”

“噢，原来那都是你，哈里森先生……”吉姆不由得低呼，“原来我们早就见过……”

“我当时太傻了，自从十六岁以后我就没做过这种傻事。”哈里森顿了下，又以一种低沉的力量道，“可是我做得很开心……”

吉姆的唇边露出了一丝笑意，可哈里森的话语和语气渐渐在他的心头上弥漫开来，他感受了某种深意。

哈里森又继续说：“我看着你在公园里喂鸽子，看见你怀抱大树将整个身子靠在其上听着树叶沙沙的响动。你对大树说话，你喜欢闭上眼睛仰起脸庞感受阳光的抚摸，有时你会在路边买一束鲜花，有时是雏菊，有时是紫罗蓝，有时是百合。紫罗蓝最衬你的眼睛，因为它们会让你的眼眸变成不可思议的淡紫，露出令人心醉的目光。有时狗会对你吠叫，因为你拿着盲杖让它们感到威胁，可你既不惊也不恼，只是微笑。从你身上我看到罕有的淡定从容的力量。我完全被你吸引了。”

“和你在一起步行成了我每天最快乐的事情，可越当我靠近你，我却越无法开口向你介绍我自己，我害怕这像个美梦，而我会破坏它。我知道这不是理由，可好像有什么东西妨碍着我来见你，我从未想到第一次和一个人说话会需要我如此大的勇气，终于那一天，我看到你拿了很多东西，那对我来说是个绝佳的机会……最终，今天，我终于能够一诉这么长时间来所发生的事和我内心的感受……”

哈里森的倾诉结束了，吉姆感觉他在看着自己。  
哦，自己该怎么办？说些什么？  
这个故事他此前完全不知道，而他，不过是一个故事中的一个偶然的路人，却演变成了另一个故事中的主角。

“先生，已经到了。”此时隔着隔音玻璃，司机用车上对讲机说道。  
“你不用等我。”哈里森按下身旁的对话钮说道。  
“是的，先生。”

“我送你回公寓。”哈里森说道。  
吉姆紧张起来：“您不用送我，我自己回去好了。”  
“我坚持，”哈里森说，“一次完美的晚宴不该少了这个环节，请让我尽到地主之谊。”

不知为何，吉姆感到哈里森的彬彬有礼之下有着一种令人无法抗拒的不能拒绝。  
哈里森先下了车，为他拉开车门，并且细心地将手挡在车门框上，避免他出车时磕着头。  
“谢谢。”吉姆说，却有点不知所措。他挽上了哈里森的手臂，楼前的门卫看到他们时，第一次脱下了帽子，向他们致意，说话有些乱：“啊……晚上好，先生……”

哈里森仍旧优雅从容向他微笑应道：“晚上好。”  
吉姆不由得脸红耳赤，因为在前两天塞勒送他回来过，也是这位值夜班的门卫看到。  
哦，别人会怎么想呢？

不过他没有太多时间想这个。

很快他们就由电梯来到了803吉姆的公寓门前，吉姆掏出钥匙，哈里森为他开了门。

“请进。”吉姆摸索着开了灯，“……家里很乱，很简陃。”  
哈里森进了公寓，四下环视了一遍才说：“怎么会，这里非常整洁，富有条理。”  
只见公寓中只有一些简单的必备家具和床，还有一个大书架和大书桌，它们俩就占据了房间的三分之一空间，桌上还叠着几本书，放着白白厚厚的稿纸和笔，稿纸上最一面的一张写了一半，哈里森走过去，发现上面是工整漂亮的字体，可有些字被弄脏了，想必是作者写完一行，墨水未干便用左手按着纸张写下一行。  
“请坐。”吉姆局促地说，“我去给您倒杯水。”  
“不用了。”哈里森说，“请不用费心。”  
“那怎么行。”吉姆进了小厨房摸索着，“您第一次来……”

哈里森坐在了沙发上，此时却听见吉姆在厨房里小小地叫了一声哎哟。  
“怎么了？”哈里森赶忙过去，看见吉姆正在正捂着左手，他急忙牵过吉姆的手察看。  
“哦，没事，还好热水温度并未太高……”吉姆说着，他摸索着想要把手放到自来水下去冲洗。  
可哈里森仍然牵着他的手，说：“小心烫伤被水冲洗会脱皮，你有没有清凉药膏？”  
“没有。这样的温度不会脱皮的。”

可哈里森立即打起电话：“威尔森？请立即买一管烫伤膏来香槟大楼803号。明天你再送一个应急药箱过来，先记住。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“不用了，根本没必要让人家为这点小事跑一趟，并且我自己有应急药箱。”吉姆忙说。  
“或许你的药品不够全。”哈里森扶着他回到了开放式的客厅和卧房，让他在床上坐下，“他马上就来，请先忍一下。”  
“哦，真的不用让人特地跑一趟，我的手一点都不疼了，哈里森先生，请您千万别让他来！我可以把手伸进冰箱里凉一会儿。”  
“哦，你真是有奇思妙想。”哈里森用醇厚的嗓音笑道，“好吧，看我，却是完全的教条主义，有时我真想看看你的脑袋里都装着些什么有趣的事。”说完，他打了个电话让威尔森不要来了。

于是哈里森从冰箱里拿出一些冰块隔着毛巾，握着他的手给他敷上，动作轻柔极了，问道：“还痛吗？”

吉姆摇摇头，感到手背上的痛意被凉意减缓了许多。  
哈里森敷一会儿，就会拿起冰包为他看看手上发红的痕迹消退的状况。  
终于，手背上冰块压力消失之后，换之而来的是一阵清凉的风。  
是哈里森在用嘴唇给他的手背上吹风。  
他脸红了：“哈里森先生……”

然后哈里森的嘴唇就贴在了他的手上，引起被烫着的地方一阵细小的刺痛。尔后，那嘴唇缓缓地上移，留下的触感带来一丛丛细小的电流刺进他的身体。  
他的衬衣袖扣被解开，露出了白皙的手臂，那唇一路寻向上方，一个个吻不知挠动了他身体的哪个装置，让他开始轻微的颤抖。

噢，天，这……这就是求爱吗？  
当他意识到时他就开始觉得全身无力，闭上了双眼。

他感觉到哈里森的唇离开了自己的手臂，然后一只手轻轻地托住了他另一侧的颈项，哈里森的唇吻上了他衣领处裸露的肌肤，缓缓地让他躺倒在了床上。

他在哈里森的身下颤抖着，感觉到自己的衣服被一点一点解开，自己胸前的肌肤一寸寸裸露在深秋有些寒意的空气中。

他的金色睫毛颤动不已，感受到哈里森的呼吸在自己身上留下的热力，哈里森的吻像蝴蝶一样，轻轻地落在他的颈间、锁骨上，然后又返回来亲吻他的耳边，他的颌骨，哈里森的头发摩挲着他的脸侧，散发出一种清冷的海洋香调。

于是他想像哈里森拥有一头浓密的黑色卷发，和一双摄人的淡色眼睛，一种神秘而奢华的魅力。

他的呼吸急促起来。

哈里森的手，于他的身侧轻轻抚慰，间或的吻落在他的胸膛。

窗外传来露天咖啡厅一段朦胧的音乐摩挲过他的白色窗帘飘进房内。

You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on  
小女孩你坐在空空的舞台上等待命运的灯光亮起  
Your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on  
小女孩你的人生是一张空白信纸正等着男人来书写  
To write on ～～  
来书写  
……  
Better beware be canny and careful baby you're on the brink  
最好机敏又小心 宝贝儿 你正处在转折点  
You are sixteen going on seventeen fellows will fall in line  
你正十六即将十七小伙子们会排着追求  
……  
Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men  
面对男人的世界你毫无准备  
Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken  
胆怯羞涩你又害怕，面对着你理解范围之外的事物  
You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do  
你需要一位年长而又智慧的人来告诉你该怎么做  
……

 

可他抽泣起来。

“怎么了？”哈里森停了下来在他耳边柔声问。  
“……先生……我是……第一次……我……我……”

他感觉沉默了许久，其实也只是一会儿，哈里森终于缓缓开了口：“请原谅我的冒昧，我理不应如此急躁，在你还没有任何准备之前……”  
“我现在才意识到将自己强烈的愿望加诸在你的身上……尽管我已经向你倾吐声心……可并未曾得到你的允许……请原谅我一时的冲动，我会耐心等待……在此之前，请允许我继续追求你，并请你继续与我见面……我向你保证不会再出现这样的情况，并向你献上我的敬意。”

然后，他拉起吉姆的手极尽温柔地一吻。

而吉姆此时却感受到一种想要即刻答应他求爱的冲动，可又由于某种矜持而克制了自己将这份感觉脱口而出的冲动。

在哈里森向他道别离开后，他的心情仍久久不能平复，他侧躺着，抓着枕头，哈里森难道不是太绅士、太温柔太体贴了吗？唉！那些温柔的吻已经让他有些后悔了，他已经在想念哈里森，噢，他差愧地捂住自己的脸，然而，他又更为自己的动情而感到羞愧，光是一些吻他就好像难以抗拒了，而这只是第一次独处……  
……第一次……  
……啊……第一次……

明天……噢，明天还能再见到哈里森吗？……  
6

“什么？！什么都没有发生吗？！”斯考特大惊小怪道，“我简直无法相信！吉米！这么大的机会！”  
“哦，天，多么浪漫啊！”柴科夫叫道，“你是他的救命恩人！而他又爱上了你！简直没有比这更浪漫的事了！”  
“我昨天Google了这位John Harrison先生，似乎他家庭背景很高深，与罗斯柴尔德家族（Rothschild Family是欧洲乃至世界久负盛名的金融家族）过从甚密。好像他三年前的确差点宣告破产，但这些金融娇子的生活和经历一向神秘，他也不例外，除了几张照片，几乎打探不到他的任何情形……但我有点担心的是，你拒绝他，会给他一种信号，就是说他魅力不够，而像他这样身份的人……”苏鲁冷静地提出了大家所未关注到的点。  
而老骨头则无心抢了苏鲁的话，因为苏鲁的话没人听见，大家都在急着各抒已见。  
“真不敢相信他会停下来！”老骨头的眼睛瞪得比葡萄还圆两圈，“在你并未明确拒绝他之后，他真的说了那些话？！在那种情况下，百分之九十八的男人都会继续哄你，绝对让你失去童贞，因为那样只会让他们更加兴奋！”  
“哦，他真是位真正的绅士！”柴科夫听了老骨头的话又叫起来。  
“哦，或许你是对的，拒绝他反而会让他更对你着迷，因为以他的身份不会被拒绝过……”苏鲁继续进行着他没人听的分析。  
“他真的真的说了他会继续追求你吗，吉米？”斯考特的关心点明显和大家不同。  
“他喜欢把快感留到最后，吉姆，保持你的矜持，别让他轻易得手，有钱人就有这怪毛病，他们喜欢忍耐竞赛，最后让你迫不及待主动投怀送抱！”老骨头最后总是要给他醍醐灌顶的建议。

“他和你说了什么时候再和你见面吗？”柴科夫少女祈祷般的合十双手问道。

 

很遗憾的，哈里森打来电话问候，说自己突然有工作在身，今日不能见面。

第二天，大家又凑在一块关心吉姆。  
“噢，小傻瓜！”斯考特说，“有钱人可说变就变，现在可换你等他了……”  
“我早就知道会这样！”老骨头一副事后诸葛的模样。  
“还好不是让他得手了以后才发生这种情况。”苏鲁发表了最有现实意义的言论。  
“噢，不会的，你是他救命恩人，他只是太忙了！”只有柴科夫为哈里森说话。  
而吉姆小羔羊只好把自己的那么点后悔全往肚里咽。

 

*  
“嗨，是我，塞勒，还记得我吗？”  
“哦，当然。”吉姆靠在公寓的墙上，接到这电话有点惊讶。  
“前几天我说过有机会想约你出来，不知道你这周五有没有时间？”  
“呃……”吉姆想了一下，有些犹豫不决，今天是周三，“我……我不能确定周五……”  
“哦……”塞勒在那边想了想，然后说，“那你明天周四能确定后天有没有时间，然后打电话给我吗？”  
“哦，好的。”吉姆答道。

*  
“噢，那个性感火辣的意大利口音帅哥？！”  
“噢，他那种狂野的眉眼，他的翘臀……”  
“他看上去是那种只会选择最直接最快速的一夜情的，他竟然约你出去？！”  
“吉米，为什么你的桃花运一下子挡都挡不住？！为什么我们从来没碰到过？”  
“我不知道周五该不该和他出去……”吉米犹豫道，“哈里森先生……”

“噢，小羊羔！你不能为了一个人对你有感激之情就放弃和别人约会的权力！”  
“从现在来看，哈里森对你只是处在追求阶段，也就是说他只是拥有了追求你的资格，他并不是你男朋友，所以你想和另一个帅哥出去，完全没问题！”  
“亲爱的，你只有多多接触人才知道什么样是适合自己的。”  
“我想如果只是普通朋友的约会，哈里森先生是不会介意你和其他人出去的。”柴科夫最后说，他的话让吉米稍稍安了心。

“噢，如果出去，天知道会发生些什么，吉米以前可遇见过很多豺狼虎豹。”  
“如果是豺狼虎豹那个晚上塞勒就会显原形了。看来他不是？”  
“难道他不会是因为被吉姆的气质给吸引吗？或许他不是看上去那么喜欢泡夜店？”  
“哦，气质！塞勒没办法让人不感觉他是那种过着夜夜‘笙箫’的人！看看他身上千人斩的气场！像他这样的明星脸加火辣身材，就算是所有的夜店的辣男加起来也不多！！！”  
“看看塞勒，再看看我们，你说他为什么用得着豺狼虎豹？他每晚会有两百个以上的人搭讪！”  
“就是因为每晚会有两百个以上的人搭讪他，所以他决对不会是吉米的那位他！或许他只是腻烦那些猛男了，想换个口味，比如说可爱的天真小羊羔，但他不会为任何人停下来的！到时候吉米就会哭泣了！”

“吉米，我们一致认同，你可以出去约会，不过你得想好了，你们不会有结果。”最终大家一致说道。

或许是大家的各种揣测让他的好奇心占了上风，吉米最终还是去了。

吉姆又一次感到受宠若惊。  
塞勒选择了一个非常富有情调的餐厅。  
烛光之下，提琴手在一旁拉着小提琴。

更让人惊讶的是，他们从天南谈到地北。  
尤其是塞勒在全世界所做的旅行、所见过的风土人情还有各种文化，深深地令吉姆感到一种不可思议的对于自己生活的局限的感叹。  
而吉姆说文学艺术和创作，塞勒也能令人惊喜的回应以及提出极有见地的评论。  
吉姆惊喜地发现塞勒就像打开一扇他向往以久的大门的人，塞勒的各种经历，丰富多彩的人生，都是他想望而未曾尝试的。

晚餐之后，他们散步在小道上，两侧的梧桐在秋夜的风中婆娑起舞发出沙沙的声响，可突然一阵急雨毫无征兆的打下来，他们只好在雨中奔跑，塞勒扶着他，可突然吉姆不跑了，他站在雨中笑起来，张开手转着圈，他仰起脸感受着有点凉意的水点打在自己的脸上，雨水溅起尘土的气味洇湿了他的裤脚。塞勒也停了下来，他们一同在雨中笑着，仰着脸感受雨水汇成水注从自己脸上流下。  
尔后，塞勒脱下了外衣，披在他的头上，说：“那边有个电话亭，我们进去躲躲吧。”

于是他们又跑起来躲进了电话亭。  
吉姆开心地笑着，用双臂抱着自己，他的白色单薄衬衣已经湿透，秋夜的风一吹，他有点发抖。  
“你冷吗？”塞勒问  
“还好。”他耸起肩仍在笑。  
塞勒将自己的外衣给他裹上。  
“那你自己不冷吗？”  
“我身上还穿着T恤。”塞勒答道。

电话亭的空间挤下他们实在有些狭小。  
他们的身体紧紧贴在亭子玻璃门上，靠得这么近。吉姆都能感受到塞勒身上所散发出的热力和他身上的气息。  
吉姆用手拉住塞勒的外衣，昏黄的路灯将他的脸庞勾勒出柔和迷离的线条，他的蓝眼睛在不明的灯光下迷离，仿佛蒙上一层纱，秋雨淅沥沥的声音在外面下着，显得分外宁静安详。

没有预兆的，一个热烫的而丰厚的唇印上了他的唇，吉姆的手一松，那外衣落在了地上，塞勒那有力的双臂搂住了他，让他全身都进入自己的怀抱，塞勒胸膛的心跳像在击鼓般有力，吉姆慌乱中只能任由他摆布，那唇有力湿润而充满着热量，轻轻地啃咬着自己，吉姆想起自己吃樱桃的感觉，而自己的嘴唇仿佛被塞勒当成了樱桃，塞勒从左边移到右边，他的气息扑入吉姆的鼻腔，浓烈、像有侵略性的辣椒，他们的唇纠缠着，鼻子相互摩挲，吉姆这才仿佛开始朦胧地明白男人世界的一切。  
塞勒的身体那么热。  
热得像火炉。  
塞勒的手臂那么有力，让吉姆觉得自己那么脆弱，倘若塞勒再用几分力气，自己的骨头就会断似的。  
塞勒没用香水，他有一种天生的雄性气息，扑面而来，让人想到床、性、皮毛和不羁夜。

当塞勒放开他时，他的腿有些发软。  
“为什么你要吻我？（why you kissed me, what for?）”他问。  
“为了今晚，为了今晚的一切……（For tonight, for everything of tonight……）”塞勒用手指抚着他的面颊说。  
塞勒的手指指肚粗糙，有点像亚麻一样刮过吉姆的面颊，他的声音带有一丝粗砺，可又无比撩动人心。

吉姆喘息着，然后他又被塞勒拥入怀中，双唇继续被温柔地蹂躏。  
树影在电话亭上方摇曳，斑驳剪影。

“……我得回去了……”吉姆在空隙间说。

“我只希求一个吻，不会更多……（all I asked is a kiss, no more……）”塞勒放开了他，用手背轻刮着他的侧颊对他说，“我让你感到害怕吗？”

可吉姆实际上有点害怕自己。  
他低头不语。只觉得身在塞勒的怀中自己的心跳和塞勒的心跳好像融到了一起，又快又急。

“要是这雨不会停就好了……”塞勒有一丝惆怅地叹道，他看向亭外，雨已经不知何时停了。

7  
当吉姆关上门后，他靠在门板上深深地呼吸。  
太多了。  
太过突然。  
而他太混乱。

他双手抱住自己，塞勒的手臂和身体太热了，让他的体内也躁动不安起来。  
他抚摸着自己的唇，那上面还有余温，他抚摸着自己的身体，第一次感到想要被人抚触的渴望。  
塞勒唤起了他的自我意识，而他想知道自己在他人眼前是如何的模样。  
他抚摸着自己的脸颊、胸膛、手臂，秋日的午夜从未如此躁热而又凉意怡人。  
他感觉到自己像满溢的水。  
而这水不再平静。

 

“他吻了你？噢，天！”斯考特解开自己的衣服上扣用餐巾扇着风，一边啜了一大口冷饮。  
“他真的对你有意思！他是怎么吻你的？！”柴科夫低声在他耳边说。  
“这个塞勒，还有那个哈里森先生，吉米，你的第一次想给谁？”老骨头。  
“我……我不知道……”吉姆说，“他们……他们……”  
“你俩个都喜欢……？”苏鲁第一次挑起眉问。  
吉姆没有回答，只是眼睛慌乱地转着。  
“你两个都喜欢！你这个小荡妇！”斯考特叫道。  
“你的确可以都试试，然后再决定要和谁交往。”老骨头。  
“不，吉姆你不可以！”柴科夫说道，“第一次只能给最喜欢的人！你恋爱了，你才会想和他……！”  
“对大部份男人来说性吸引、滚床单和恋爱可不是一回事，俄罗斯小处男，”老骨头颇有架式的说，“吉米，说实话，一个是亿万富豪，一个是魅力先生，而他们都对你有吸引力，如果你想听我的建议，我建议你享受现在，为什么不呢？和两个人同时约会没什么不可以，只要没有确定明确关系之前；一旦你认定了其中一个，那时你再不和另一个往来，这样就不存在欺骗；并且最好尽量延长被追求的时间，这样你就可以充分享受被追求的过程，这种机会一生可不多，起码我就从来没享受过。”老骨头终于不再愤世嫉俗，而是感慨良多。  
“哦，天，如果他们两撞到一起怎么办？”柴科夫叫道。  
“哦，两个，天呐，我感觉好热！”斯考特更大力的扇风了，“如果只要有一个，我都心满意足了！”  
“吉米，你能同时和他们发生关系，并且仍然保持不穿帮吗？”苏鲁问。  
“哦，天！”吉姆终于叫了起来，“请你们能不能别再把话题拓展到奇怪的地方好吗？我只是约了两次会而已！我真后悔告诉你们，还原以为你们能给我些有用的建议！”

“啊，我就知道，”老骨头叹口气说，“小羊羔什么都写在脸上，要是他和谁发生了第一次他就会爱上对方的。让他同时和两个男人约会绝对没戏。”

“吉米，其实你现在不用做决定，同时和他们约会不是脚踏两只船，只是你现在还没搞明白自己喜欢的是谁，所以为什么不继续约会？你不是在欺骗他们，你只是试图想弄明白谁更适合你。你不用和他们约会时还告诉他们你同时和别人在约会；当你选择好了一个之后，另一个人就会自然地冷淡下去。当然这件事得有策略，只要小心委婉就不会伤到另外一个人的。”苏鲁说。

“并且你不用为其中任何一个担心，因为他们都是万中挑一，你离开了他们后，他们还有无数的机会去找到另外一个人。”老骨头补充道。

“……”斯考特不知所以的看着他们，然后尖叫起来，“噢，你们是说要让吉米同时和两个人约会，天！太绝了！”  
“噢，天呐，吉米，你能做到吗？！”柴科夫。  
吉姆只是把眼睛瞪得不能再大，脑子被他们搅成了一团麻，“我，我不知道……”  
“允许他们和你调情，但保持一定的距离是关键。我从恋爱手册上看到的一句话。”苏鲁说。  
“小羊羔你还有很多需要学习的。”老骨头总结道。

 

*  
“我很早就想带你来这里了，对不起，过了好几天才又有时间请你出来。”哈里森说着牵着他的手带他来到一片开阔地，“我叫它月光湖（Moonlight Lake）, 因为你在《太阳、月亮和星星的斗篷》中描绘过一个月光湖，所以我想来带你看看这个湖，它和你描绘的一模一样，以后你可以随时来看它。因为湖旁边有一座白漆红顶的小木屋，它们都是你的。”  
吉姆捂住了自己的嘴 ：“噢！”  
他不敢相信，哈里森为了他买下了一个湖，还为他在湖边建了一座小屋，他梦想中的田园诗般的生活。  
“不，这礼物太贵重，我不能要……”他摇着头。  
“你当然可以。”哈里森说道，牵起他的手吻了一下，“请随我到那边去，那边有一丛矮杉树林。”  
哈里森拉着他向山坡下面走，他茫然地跟随着，他感觉自己穿过了一丛绿茵在月华下留下的斑驳阴影，然后他踏在了柔软的青草之上，“约翰？”他问，哈里森将他的手放开了，然后他听到了一阵水声。  
“来，请抓住我的手。”哈里森说。  
他将手伸了过去。  
而哈里森将他抱了起来，他感觉自己两脚一下悬空然后又落在了很不平稳的地面上。  
“噢！”他没站稳，小小的惊呼着身子向前扑去。  
“小心！”哈里森又抱住了他。  
他拉住了哈里森的衣襟，那是丝质光滑的衬衫，哈里森敞开的衣襟处有着令人着迷的幽幽木香，与这森林草地湖泊和谐地混在一起。  
一个温润的唇印在他的额上。  
“小心，我的小兔子（Be ware, my little bunny）……”，他感受到哈里森的气息停留在他唇上说着。  
他的呼吸一下子变快了。  
“我的绒毛小兔子……”哈里森只是轻捏住他的下巴，又给了他唇上更深的一吻，“小心站稳了，否则你会变成湿漉漉的小毛球……”  
“我可以站稳……”扶着哈里森的肩膀，他的脸发起烧来，他年纪不小，个子也不小，但哈里森明显把他当成了小男孩小动物一样，这让他有些羞恼，可，又有些说不出来的欢喜……

“坐在这里。”哈里森笑了，放开他，拍拍自己的身边。  
吉米坐了下来。  
“你能为我读读这本书吗？”哈里森变戏法似的拿出一本书放到他膝上。  
他伸手抚摸，书页是翻开的，是本盲文书，他用手读了一段，心跳漏了一拍，这正是自己的《太阳、月亮和星星的斗篷》，而这页上面正是关于那个月光湖的描写。  
他轻声诵了起来。

乌蓝色的湖水上星星洒满，像天空投在了一面鳞巡的镜子上，朱利娅停下了桨，看着萤火虫萦绕在她的小船周围，它们像一盏盏小灯笼发出柔和朦胧的光，又像仙子散出的金粉在空中浮游飘荡，朱利娅伸出手去，那些发光的小精灵就在她的手和手臂间浮动，天上的星星，水中的星星，还有这些湖面上小精灵们点亮的小星星都融在了一起，而朱利娅就在星群当中……

天鹅一双双交着颈，在水面上随波逐流，它们白色的羽衣洁白如雪，它们的头颅弯曲着，红色的嘴靠在一起，长长的脖子划出一个美丽的弧度，就像一个个心形，它们心心相映，彼此忠贞不渝……

在这一片宁静的夜色中，青黑的山色倒影在湖光之中，远处的森林、高山仿佛都在星星的陪伴下入了梦……

吉姆的诵读停了下来，因为哈里森修长的手指抚上了他的头颅轻轻地按在自己的肩上，温柔的抚摸中，一个温柔的唇探寻着落在了他的唇上，起先是轻触，尔后是绵柔地将他包围、细密而悠长，这吻就像小船儿荡漾在水波上，慢慢地，慢慢地，让吉姆飘了起来，在星光下，像空气一般轻快，让吉姆失去了自己的身体，仿佛和这夜色融为了一体，就像一片花瓣一样飘浮在水面上，随波逐波，不知所终。

不知过了多久，吉姆才睁开眼睛，虽看不见，却感觉星光一片柔和，他从未喝过酒，可现在他感觉自己醉了一般，他伸出手去，群星仿佛就在他的指尖。  
哈里森静静地拥着他躺在这一叶小舟中，晚风吹拂，不知从何处飘来绡缈的歌声。

Stars shining bright above you 星星在你头顶明亮的闪烁  
Night breezes seem to whisper 夜风似乎在轻柔的低语  
"I love you" "我爱你"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree 鸟儿在悬铃木上歌唱  
"Dream A Little Dream Of Me" "梦中有我"

Say "nightie-night" and kiss me 对我说晚安,然后再吻我  
just hold me tight and tell me you miss me 紧紧的抱住我,告诉我你想我  
While I'm alone and blue as can be 当我孤独忧伤的时候  
Dream A Little Dream Of Me 梦中有我

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear 星星消逝,但亲爱的,我还在徘徊  
Still craving your kiss 还是渴望你的吻  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, my dear 我想徘徊到天黑,亲爱的  
Just saying this 只是为了对你说这些

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you 美美地做梦吧直到天亮  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you美梦能让你抛弃所有烦恼  
But in your dreams whatever they be 不管你的梦中有什么  
Dream A Little Dream Of Me 梦中有我

“梦中有我……晚安……”哈里森在他的耳边低语，然后在他的额上轻吻。而他躺在哈里森的怀中安心地睡去。

 

*  
“你醒来时发现自己躺在湖边小屋的床上？一晚上什么也没发生？你确定你不是在做梦吗？吉米？”  
“湖上泛舟，看星星，书中的景和真实的景相映，噢，太浪漫了！”柴科夫又一次发出赞叹。  
“他只是吻你？呃？他真的没想碰你？”  
“他会不会……身体有隐疾……？”苏鲁揪着下巴说。

“噢，不！”大家都揪起了眉头，异口同声道。  
“请你们别瞎猜了，他只是位正统的绅士！”吉姆敲了一下自己的盲杖，第一次进行了反驳。

“但如果他是……那个不行……你会怎么样？”斯考特问。  
“那绝不可能！”吉姆急红了脖子道，“请你们别乱说了！”  
“哦，吉米吉米！先别生气，我们并不是在拿哈里森先生寻开心，我们只是担心，如果真有这种情况你会怎么办？”苏鲁问。

“我……这不可能的，你们就是在拿我寻开心！”吉姆睁着大眼睛做出不屑一顾的神情来。  
“吉姆，不开玩笑，告诉我们，如果他有生理障碍，你会怎么做？”  
“那……那他可以去看医生啊，医生一定有办法！……然后，这会是问题吗？”吉姆说。

“噢，天！”大家四下倒在沙发上。

“吉姆，你不会因为一个人对你好，你就不想要一生的‘性福’了吧？”斯考特耸着肩说。  
“虽然他的确可以养你一辈子，但你肯定你衣食无忧了之后就不会想要那个了吗？”

“吉姆，你太容易爱上一个人了，我看你得先弄清楚他那方面究竟怎么样才行，可别上了船，才知道没有桨。”

“我才不要听你们对约翰说些空口无凭的话呢，你们真是太无聊了！我要先走了，免得你们在这里嚼舌根！”说着，吉姆真的站起身要走。

“噢，吉米，我们只是开玩笑罢了！别生气！”  
“不，你们不该拿这样一位绅士开玩笑！尤其是……！尤其是他对你们也完全礼数周全！那次晚餐你们个个都去了的！”  
“噢，对不起，对不起，我们再不敢拿你的哈里森先生开玩笑了！！”  
柴科夫把他拉回坐下。

 

*  
日历翻过一页，日子有条不紊地过着，哈里森的追求也有条不紊，不温不火；而塞勒也还会约他出去，只是，吉姆感觉出自第一次电话亭的事以后，塞勒就没有对他表示过兴趣，好像只想和他做普通朋友罢了。

或许自己并非是塞勒的那杯茶，这样想他反而放下了心，他也乐得开心有了这样一位朋友。  
塞勒会带他去跳伞、蹦极、坐滑翔翼，尝试各种他以前根本没想过的有趣、惊险又刺激的活动，而他，则坚持付自己的那一半的钱，塞勒不同意，他就只好也频频地请塞勒出去玩。塞勒偶尔也会参加吉姆和老骨头他们的聚会，可他还是和大家都保持着一定的距离，和大家在一起时，他沉稳收敛，对自己的感情世界讳莫如深，从不轻易发言，然而和吉姆在一起他欢快、活力四射，或许他就是这样，吉姆想，塞勒大概有社交回避症，所以他大约很难和很多人同时呆在一起。

大家都有意不在塞勒面前太提及哈里森的事，因为他们隐约感觉到塞勒虽然没有追求吉姆，但对吉姆有一份特殊的感情，而那是什么，又叫人捉摸不透；而吉姆自从和塞勒交了朋友，明显变得活泼快活多了，自信心也增加了。

而吉姆也仿佛有了一位童年时不曾有过的兄长，仿佛找回了自己孤寂童年的快乐时光。吉姆也告诉了哈里森自己多了一位新朋友。所以大家都觉得没什么不妥。

哈里森工作很忙，许多事要操心，所以吉姆倒过着和以前并没有太大区别的生活，他仍有许多时间写作，和老骨头他们聚会，还有，和塞勒一起去尝试新鲜的东西，而不是总坐在房间中阴暗的一角不停地写着东西。

这一天，塞勒带吉姆去公园划船，塞勒喊着口号，而吉姆跟着节拍划着船桨，他们虽不是十分默契，但也初有成效了，塞勒轻轻松松，可吉姆却用尽了吃奶的力气，他从小偏好文学，体质较弱，缺乏锻炼，没有谁能比他更不喜欢体育运动了，而他唯一爱好的运动只有散步而已。

“噢，我们歇会儿吧！”吉姆说道，他已经出了一身大汗，只想休息一下。  
“就想偷懒了？”塞勒说，“在我手下可行不通！”说着，他突然从船侧掬起水泼到吉姆的身上。吉姆突然被凉水泼中，激凌得不由大叫，可塞勒却不停下，于是吉姆只好展开了反击，加入了这一场由塞勒挑起的激战当中，可他看不见塞勒的方位，只好由着自己的感觉乱泼一气。而塞勒则坐在对面一边笑话他，说自己身上一点没湿，一边更加卖力地用凉水浇得吉姆满身满脸，害得可怜的吉米狼狈不堪大叫投降，他却还乐此不疲。

最终小羊羔奋起反击，纵身向他扑过去，将他推进了水里。只听扑通一声大魔王掉进了水中，吉米笑得在船大叫。  
可塞勒掉下去就没了声音，吉米知道他体育运动样样都是好手，一开始没有担心，可塞勒一直没有露面，没人能憋这么久，吉米开始心慌起来。  
“塞勒？塞勒？！”他焦虑地喊着，在船上团团转，可他什么都看不见，只能用手伸到水中四处划弄，一边叫着。

就在他急得要向岸上人呼救之时，突然一只手臂从水中升起，一把抓住他的胳膊将他往下拽去，那手臂力气大得让小船都侧翻了过去，吉米扑通跌入水中，呛了一鼻子水，他水性不好，只能在水里瞎扑腾，只听见塞勒在一旁哈哈大笑，当他慌手慌脚摸到船舷后费了九牛二虎之力才重新爬上船，塞勒紧跟着也上来了，吉米刚把脸上的水抹了干净，这大魔王便左右摆动自己的头颅，像头动物似的把身上的水花四溅出来，又把小羊羔淋了一身湿，可此刻可怜的落水小羊羔已经没力气和他较劲，只是直打哆嗦，11月底的湖水在十度左右就已经冷得够叫人受的了。

他们只好将自己的衣服一脱，在船上拧干了，然后又穿上，塞勒见他还在哆嗦便用自己的衣服为他擦干金色的头发，“噢，看看金毛小犬，这样就冻得不行了，你是有多怕冷啊，吉姆？”塞勒仍然得意不已地拿他开玩笑。  
而吉姆只能“啊嚏啊啾”地应着他，更让他哈哈大笑。  
吉姆恼极了，于是又扑上去，两个人又在船上扭打在一起，身子贴着身子，手臂扭着手臂，腿绞着腿。  
塞勒将他压在身下，并将他的两只手死死地压在头颅两侧：“认输吗，小猎犬？”  
“不！”吉米大声叫，“放开我，我才不认输！”

塞勒总是喜欢这样欺负他，利用他看不见的这点。  
有时吓唬他草丛中有蛇，吓得他尖叫着拿着盲杖就乱打一气；有时捉弄他，说盘中的东西特别好吃，于是吉米挖了一大勺进肚，结果辣得吉米涕泪横流，差点晕倒，原来是一碗芥末！  
塞勒总是以此为乐。

 

“不认输吗？”  
“不！”  
“好！”只见塞勒开始死劲地呵起他的痒来。  
吉姆笑地喘都喘不过气来，左右扭动。  
“噢，别！别！哈哈哈！我认输了，塞勒！饶了我吧！”他躺在船上狂笑着一边求饶。  
“噢，我认输了！塞勒！！！”他都快岔了气。  
“塞勒……”他两眼水汽朦胧，气喘吁吁地说，“放开我……求你……”

而塞勒却一下子不动了，也不作声，只是用身体和双手压着他。  
他感觉塞勒在居高临下地看着他。  
塞勒身上的水珠掉落下来砸在他脸上。  
他不安地轻轻摆动头：“塞勒？”  
他感到有什么阴影越来越大，好像是塞勒俯下身来，他不安起来，呼吸急促了，他感到塞勒的鼻息喷到他的脸上，好像快要贴到他脸上来，他心慌地问，“塞勒，你在干嘛？”

突然一下，塞勒像是猛地惊醒一下放开了他。  
他感到不解，坐起身来，侧着头问：“塞勒，你怎么了？”  
“没，没什么！”

那是他第一次听到塞勒那种声音，颤抖地，气息不稳，好像有什么痛苦压在他身上。  
“塞勒，你，你怎么了？”他关心地问，把一只手搭上塞勒的肩头。  
“别碰我！”可塞勒一下咆哮着大力地挥开他的手，力度惊人。  
他吓了一跳，呆呆地说不出一句话来。

半晌，塞勒好像恢复了常态。  
“对不起，我……刚才有点不舒服。”塞勒说。  
“哦……没事，”吉姆说，有点感到不安，因为塞勒方才突然像变了个人似的，“你现在好些了吗？”  
“没事了。”塞勒轻描淡写道，“我们划回岸上去吧。”  
吉姆听到他和平常一致的声音，这才放下心来：“好。”

说实话吉姆有时还真因扰，因为在街上总有女人来和他搭讪，无一例外，都是为了——塞勒。  
比如就像现在，塞勒去买个冰缴凌，就有年轻女性趁机过来借故向他询问了。

“我们可以认识一下吗？”  
“那是你朋友？”  
“我叫朱莉，她叫艾拉，很高兴认识你。”  
“噢，这是我们的电话，有空Call我们。”  
又或是，“噢，你们去哪？”  
“噢，我们也一样！不如我们结伴同游吧！”  
还有更直接的。  
“嗨，帅哥，认识一下！”  
“下星期三你们有空吗，一起出来玩吧！”

吉姆总是很尴尬，他不善于应付女孩子，可塞勒就不同。  
“噢，对不起，下周三恐怕没时间。因为我和我男朋友要去逛街。”  
或是：  
“谢谢，我和我男朋友有空就会去的，到时候给你们打电话。”  
他总是拉过吉姆来搂住，还上下摸着吉姆的腰身，亲热极了，并且捏着嗓子学娘娘腔说话，一口一个亲爱的，叫那些女孩子们个个目瞪口呆、悻悻而归。

吉姆每次被他的说话声音给弄到哈哈大笑，为那些女孩子的语气反应笑得直不起腰来。

“好吧，吉米，别笑了，”塞勒还在那尖声细气地扮着左扭右扭的娘娘腔对他说，“我们还要去个地方呢！”

9  
“什么？宠物公园？”吉姆张大了嘴巴，不敢相信塞勒这么大老远就是为了让自己来看动物，不过，吉姆从小就没怎么去过动物园，因为那些可爱的动物，他都看不见，而只能听着其他孩子欢呼雀跃的叫声黯然神伤。

看着他疑虑的神情，塞勒拉起他的手，将他拉进园内。

“这儿就像热带雨林，它们树冠连着树冠，就像大伞，参天的叶子把阳光都挡了起来，看！那是只金刚鹦鹉，它们体型巨大，身长有一个小孩那么高，70到100公分，可它们却只有1到1.5公斤……”

“1.5公斤？怎么可能？你在开玩笑吧？”吉米叫起来。

“鸟类的骨头为了飞行是中空的，想象一下一米长的一堆羽毛能有多重？金刚鹦鹉的尾羽比较长，躯干部分应该和鹰类差不多，鹰要是那么重，怎么站在人手臂上？”塞勒答道，然后他继续说，“传说在欧洲白人入侵南美洲时，有一个士兵开枪射击一对金刚鹦鹉，其中的一只怦然落地，另一只飞走了。过了一会儿，正当这个士兵手拎猎物沾沾自喜时，消逝的金刚鹦鹉突然从天而降，先是一口啄瞎了射击者的眼睛，然后用嘴将地上的双筒猎枪拧成了“铁麻花”。这个传说难免有些夸张的成分，但金刚鹦鹉确实有着很大的力气。”

“人类多么残忍啊！为什么要伤害这些美丽的生物？它们可不曾伤害他们！”吉米却为那无辜的生灵哀叹道。  
“美丽既是它们悲剧的宿命所在，人类总是对着美丽的东西有着征服欲、占有欲，所以他们有时竟不惜杀戮、残害以得到它们，这是人类的……阴暗本性，”塞勒的声音沉了下去，“有些人，他们不懂生命的美丽，只知道把那些本来生气勃勃的生灵做成标本挂在他们的墙上，以炫耀欣赏。”  
“多么可悲，他们什么都不懂！”吉米激动地说。  
“是的，人因为无知才残忍……”塞勒自言自语道，他的声音飘忽而不稳，他扶住了一棵树，只觉得一阵心痛袭来。  
“哦，不要失去对人类的希望，不是还有你这样的人热爱生灵吗？”吉米总是能找到光明的一面。

“是的，希望……”塞勒的语气有些激动，他突然从树旁站直。  
吉米为他语气中的情绪波动而感到吃惊，看来塞勒竟是个十分情绪化的人，继而一想，吉米又觉得这正是塞勒的魅力所在，正因如此的他的激情也无人可比。

“噢，请继续！”吉米说，“我还想知道关于金刚鹦鹉的事！”

塞勒从情绪波动中回过神来，笑了：“金刚鹦鹉最吸引人的技能就是能够效仿人言。虽然它们的鸣叫声虽然粗厉而嘈杂，但在人工驯养下却能够很好地模仿人语和其他鸟类的鸣叫声。它们的“口技”在鸟类中的确是十分超群的。当你走近一只经过训练的鹦鹉的身旁时，它会及时地说出：“您好！”，当你喂给它食物以后，它也会道声“谢谢！”。除了人的语言，它还能够学会铜管乐中小号的鸣奏、火车的鸣笛声，模仿狗叫以及其他鸟类的鸣叫等等。在鸟类中，还有一些善于模仿人语和其他叫声的种类，如八哥、鹩哥等，但都比不上金刚鹦鹉的口齿伶俐、活泼可爱。因此，如果说它们是鸟类中“巧言善辩”的冠军，则肯定是当之无愧的。”  
“那我怎么没听到你说的那只鹦鹉叫一次呢？”吉米竖起耳朵问。

“哦，对不起，这里没有金刚鹦鹉，只是我在向你描述我在南美洲丛林中见到的罢了，我想让你也领略到南美丛林的风采。”塞勒笑了。

“哦！”吉姆应一声，心想，塞勒的知识面该有多广啊，光是关于金刚鹦鹉他就知道这么多。

“它们色泽艳丽，漂亮得就像南美洲的大陆上那绚烂奇绝的森林河流和土地，从它们的名字就可以知道，有大绿金刚鹦鹉、红腹金刚鹦鹉、红额金刚鹦鹉、红肩金刚鹦鹉、军金刚鹦鹉、蓝头金刚鹦鹉、紫蓝金刚鹦鹉，灰绿金刚鹦鹉，五彩金刚鹦鹉，还有混种金刚鹦鹉。可惜它们在野外的数量不多了，濒临灭绝。”

“为什么？！”吉姆焦急地问道。

“因为人类大肆的砍伐，导致雨林在急剧的消失。雨林是天然氧吧，雨林的消失也更进一步导致全球变暖，温室效应加剧。”塞勒的声音隐隐带有一丝愤怒。

“我知道，可我们都可以从自我做起，节约纸张，尽量少使用一次性木制品，过低碳低耗能的生活。”吉姆说道。

塞勒笑了：“没错。”  
于是他们继续往前走。

塞勒向他讲述着自己曾在丛林沼泽中遇到的一切，从脚下窜过的各种地面生物，被树叶掩盖的地面世界，各种毒虫，被蛇咬如何自救，如何用白蚁的巢泥来修补穿了个洞的独木舟，下水时和在河边饮水时都要如何小心观望，因为水下常有鳄鱼潜伏，只等猎物一松懈，它们就会一跃而起，用巨齿和巨大的扭力狠狠咬住猎物拖下水去。而在混浊的湖中，它们看上去就和朽木一样，一动不动，常常几个小时耐心等候。还有像小猪那么大的啮齿类动物豚鼠，如何拖家带口四处觅食；丛林中的部落土著如何用箭毒木的汁液来制作一箭封喉的吹箭；还有两三米长的巨蟒，它们全身一万多条肌肉的扭力可以勒断人的胸骨，完全挤走人胸腔中的空气，叫人窒息而死。他还见过巨蟒和鳄鱼互搏所残余的半截尸体，相信另半截是被第三方的另一条鳄鱼给吞食了。

“哇噢！”吉姆只觉得塞勒讲得栩栩如生，他仿佛就已经身在亚马逊的密林之中，跟在那时在雨林中远征的探险者淘金者的身后，一步步小心地不要碰上那些在树叶上栖息的色彩斑斓的指甲盖大小的树蛙，它们的一两滴毒液毒性就可以立即让几下头公牛丧生；同时要避开有成年人手指那么粗长的蚊子，它们是虐疾的传播者。  
还要小心脚底下窜过的各种生物，它们可能会因你的脚步而感到威胁，从而冷不防的从地下厚厚的树叶堆中攻击你。  
过河时得小心不要把手放在水中，因为常有牙齿尖砺的食人鱼什么都好奇地想要尝尝。  
还有河马们，它们的领地意识极强，而如果你不慎闯入，它们暴躁的脾气和每只的吨位能你让几分钟船翻人亡。

吉米的步伐都快跟不上了。  
到处都是危险、惊骇。  
处处要小心留神，充满敬畏。  
塞勒所描绘的世界多么千奇百怪、多么令人毛骨悚然却又叫人听得欲罢不能。  
而亚马逊的河流又是多么宏奇超乎想像，它的雨林又是多么神奇伟大而精妙、每一片叶子都饶有趣味，每一只昆虫都那么新奇，每一个死亡，每一个新生，每一个轮回都是如此精妙，大自然从不曾浪费！而人们，在这世上又是多么无知，整天生活在自己的一片小圈子内，在钢筋混凝土中兜兜转转，完全不知道那广阔自然的无穷魅力和令人心生敬畏的神奇！

吉米简直想立刻坐在亚马逊河流的小船上，顺流而下，看着那些在水中浸泡却生生不息的红树林，那些树丛间吱吱乱叫悠来荡去的小猴子，那些抱着自己尾巴在水中躺着乱啃一气、拥有毛滑毛皮的水獭，还有那些在密林间像幽灵般游荡的金钱豹，林间发出嘈杂叫声的珍珠鸡，还有那些参天敝日、挂满碗口般粗细藤蔓的大树。

他在塞勒滔滔不绝的绘声叙述中像那些早期的探险家们艰难地行进，却带着一颗火热好奇而期盼的心，他看着那些彩斑斓的蝴蝶双双成对、跳着示爱的舞蹈；看着蛞蝓拉长它们的身体挺立起来交配；在林中抖动着羽毛蓝光仙子般亮丽的羽毛，能学一百多种鸣啭，而发出求偶歌声的琴鸟。而傻气可爱的啄木鸟会用嘴敲击树干，发出一连串“笃笃笃”的声响来吸引异性。更绝的是，还有一种生活在北美草原上的艾草榛鸡会在自己富有弹性的嗉囊中贮藏大约4公斤的空气，并借助充气和放气间发出“砰！”的响音来招引雌性。  
吉米忽而大笑，忽而瞪大眼睛聚精会神，他仿佛和森林动物为伴，仰望参天大树层层叠叠，感受着亚马逊密林那令人透不过气来的潮湿炎热。

“这是四叶草，来摸摸。”塞勒暂停了讲述，拉过吉米的手去触摸一片柔嫩的叶片。  
“传说中的四叶草（Four Leaf Clover 幸运草）是夏娃从天国伊甸园带到大地上，花语是幸福，一般只有三片小叶子，叶形呈心形状，人们也说 找到了四叶草 就找到了幸福，那是因为 三叶草的 一叶草代表希望，二叶草代表付出，三叶草代表爱，而稀有的四叶草就是幸福。”  
“四叶草的意思是即使你付出了希望了、爱了也不一定会找到幸福，只有拥有了四叶草，才拥有了真正的幸福。找到4瓣叶机会率只有万分之一，隐含得到幸福及上天眷顾。”他说道。

“真的吗？可我觉得人要把自己的幸福握在自己手中，不然就算用尽一生去寻找幸运草，找到又如何，不如每天让自己感到幸福，让身边人感到幸福，那才是真正的幸福！”吉米发表着自己对于幸福的见解。

塞勒沉默了。

“塞勒？”吉姆发觉塞勒不说话了，便问道。

缓缓，手抚着那三叶的叶片，塞勒开了口：“是呀，你说的对，可幸福多难啊，否则人们也不会将希望寄托在幸运草上了。”

吉米隐隐觉得塞勒的话中有一丝悲观。

“我相信只要人们努力，就算是手握三叶草也能得到幸福的！幸福是要靠自己去创造的！”吉米大声说，他的眼睛放出熠熠的光芒来。

塞勒看着他，那黑色的眼睛流露出一丝沉痛，是的，他曾经亦有这样的机会，可他失去了。他的手握紧了。

“我们到前面去吧，有好玩的东西正等着我们呢！”他故意扬起声音对吉米说。

于是吉米又露出了笑容，跟随在了他的身后。

 

塞勒把一只毛绒球放在了他手上，那毛绒球在他手中动了一下，抱住了他的手指。  
“噢，天！”吉米吓得差点把那东西甩到了地下。  
塞勒赶紧把他的手接住。

“这是小卷尾猴，只有人的半根手指那么长。”塞勒解释道，“但它的尾巴是它身长的三四倍。”  
说着，那小毛球便把自己的尾巴也缠卷在了吉姆的手指上，生怕这个唯一安全的大柱子又晃得厉害。

吉姆小心翼翼地用另一只手指去触碰这小家伙，结果它乖极了，一动不动，它那么小，而这世界大得太不安全了。  
吉姆用手指小心地抚摸着它的皮毛，它简直太可爱，用它的小鼻子左右闻闻又趴上了他的另一根手指，它的小心脏跳得厉害，吉姆的手指都能感觉到震动，吉姆笑了起来。

这时又有一个东西一下子窜上了吉姆的颈脖子，吓得吉米一激凌。  
“别怕！它是环尾狐猴*，十分温顺，喜欢亲近人，尤其是人有食物的时候。”塞勒在他身边说。  
吉姆哈哈笑着，伸手去摸它，而那狐猴则像国王一样，用自己的环形大尾巴一卷吉米的脖子，毫不客气地坐在了吉米的肩上，享用起塞勒在一边递给他的食物来了。  
原来宠物公园是新型的小型动物园，可以让小孩子亲身亲近温顺小动物和它们零距离接触的地方。

塞勒总是给人惊喜，出人意料。

塞勒把小卷尾猴拎了过去，给他的手里塞上食物。  
于是更多的狐猴围了过来，一会儿便爬满了吉米一身，揪着他的头发，站在他脑瓜顶上；拉着他的手，贴在他腹部上；站在他肩上向下面的手里掏食；另一些也不甘示弱，身体从吉米头顶上压下来，那细长柔软的手指扒着他的脸，吉米一边喂着这些小调皮，一边不得不停地说着：“别急别急，大家都有份！”

而塞勒此时看着他的笑容，那黑眼睛却流露出叫人看不懂的神情来。

后记：  
*环尾狐猴：《马达加斯加》那位朱利安国王就是。  
十分温顺可爱，身形灵巧。

*金刚鹦鹉是由于看过许多纪录片中都有它们，一直对它们那可爱的神情和绚丽的颜色喜爱有加，所以百度了它们的资料，用斜体写在文里。

*对亚马逊的描写是出于深深的喜爱，心向往之，好在能在文中过把瘾了。  
知识有限，有虫的话请大家捉。

 

10

“你要带我看什么东西？”吉姆一边走一边问， 心里猜想着这次塞勒又会带他经历些什么事情。  
塞勒牵着他的手却不回答。  
又有什么好玩的东西在等着他呢？  
吉米不由得十分期待。

 

当他的手摸到那些东西时，他感受着它们的形状、尺寸和体积，可最重要的，是它们的气味和手感，他将自己的脸贴上去。

“它们很美，这些是陶器？”他说。  
“是的。”塞勒在笑。  
“这是陶器艺术展馆吗？”  
“挨上了一点边。”  
然后塞勒把他按在一把椅子上，然后把他的手放在一张桌子上，他摸到湿呼呼的泥巴。  
“这是什么？”他问。  
“陶艺课。”塞勒说道，“今天我来教你做个属于自己的陶器。”  
“什么？”他瞪大了眼睛。  
“我会一步步来教你怎么做。”  
“哦，真的？”他有点意外的兴奋。

“用脚轻踏，不要太快，但注意间隔，太慢的话，泥会断掉。”塞勒在他身后扶着他的双手说。  
他感觉到软泥渐渐在手中成形，越推越高。  
“噢，对，没错，双后轻轻合住上拉，力量要均匀。”塞勒在他耳旁说道，一边合着他的手在陶泥上轻轻地推着。  
他将注意力集中在泥巴上，感觉到双手间的摩擦、泥形的变化， 整个形态的曲度。  
“你想要什么样的，浑圆的？细颈的？还是性感的？”塞勒问。  
“性感的？”他扬起一双眉毛。  
“像玛丽莲 梦露那样的S型曲线。”塞勒答道。  
他笑了：“我能拥有一个梦露般的陶器吗？”  
“当然。”  
然后，塞勒贴着他的身后坐下了，从身后越过手来合上他的手。  
陶器逐渐成形，S型的曲线在他手中旋转。  
“很好，注意这边加大力度，感受那条曲轴，就快要成形了。”塞勒在他耳边说道，带来一阵热痒的感觉。

塞勒的身体紧贴着他，那热度透过汗衫传过来，让他无法忽视。  
“注意！”塞勒说道，一边用手紧扶了他松懈的手一把。

塞勒的手又宽又大又热。  
塞勒的气息从耳后的呼吸传来。  
那种富有刺激的费洛蒙不管不顾地袭来，让人感到身后像是被一头野兽贴近着。

他的背就靠在塞勒的胸膛上，太热了，他有点喘不过气来，他刚闪过想伸手给自己擦擦汗的念头，没想到心思一溜号，那手就差点搭在了刚刚成形的泥胎上，幸亏塞勒手疾眼快地拉住了他的手，然后就紧紧地拉住了，那泥胎究竟旋转成了什么糟糕样子，他都不知道了。

他以为会发生些什么，但结果什么都没有。  
塞勒只是松开了他的手，叹了一口气，说：“这个不行，我们再做一个吧。”  
于是他的双手被塞勒拉着，又做了第二个第三个。

真奇怪。

完成了两个漂亮的陶器，塞勒告诉他，陶器还得放在这里风干，以后再拿回去。  
然后又约他下次还来做陶器。  
他同意了。

真奇怪。  
吉姆为自己的感觉感到奇怪。  
他刚才反倒好像希望塞勒能做出点别的什么来似的。  
他总感觉塞勒想亲吻自己，拥抱自己似的，可结果却没有，于是他告诫自己不要胡思乱想，自己正在被哈里森追求呢，他应当满足于和塞勒这样的朋友关系，怎么能冒出这些奇怪的念头？

他回到了家，有点神不守舍。  
哈里森照样临睡前亲自前来问候，在他额上一吻，与他道晚安。

他扶着门，听着哈里森进入电梯的声音，想着这两个男人为什么都会靠近自己呢？他们是多么与众不同啊。

 

*  
他躺在床上左右翻转，睡得不踏实。  
他的腿交叉着，好像放错了地方，这时，一个人从他的腿间钻了出来，和他拥抱亲吻，抚摸他的肌肤，把他带上天堂。  
可他看不清那人的脸。  
是谁？  
他喃喃的问。  
可那人与黑暗融为了一体，又像来时一样在空气中凭空消失了

当他醒来时，努力追忆那人给他的感觉，那些吻，深沉而狂热，是哈里森……？  
噢，还是……  
塞勒……？  
噢！  
他抱住自己的双肩，感觉心跳得厉害，感觉事情已经往一个方向倾斜下去，有种不能把握自己的感觉向他袭来。

 

*  
“史莱德森医生，我有个问题，很大的问题……我正在被一位绅士追求着，他太完美了，简直不可能像是真的……”他不知如何形容。  
医生没有说话，仿佛没听见他说什么似的。  
“医生？”他问。  
“完美的绅士？这世上没有完美的人。”好一会儿医生终于开口道。  
“可他就是！他温柔体贴、一切都是那么周到、彬彬有礼、情趣高雅……”  
“……那……有什么问题吗？”医生的语气不似以前那么权威感十足了。  
“可……可我也有个朋友，‘s’，他对我也很好，我们只是普通朋友……但……我对他有种特别的感觉…………和他在一起，我总是兴奋快活、激动不已……”  
见医生没说话，于是他继续下去：“有一次……他把我带到陶器室，他教我做陶器，所以他坐在我身后，我们的身体紧挨着……然后……我有了奇怪的难以启齿的想像……”  
“什么奇怪的想像？”  
“我……我感觉到他的胸膛贴着我，就好像……好像……我没穿衣服、赤身祼体地坐在他双腿间一样……天……我对自己的朋友产生了这样的幻觉……而我，我……还被另一位绅士追求着……”吉米羞愧地蒙住自己的脸，“我没办法和我的朋友们说，我是怎么了，医生……”

又是一阵沉默。  
医生的沉默时间显得有点过长了。

“就你的年纪而言，有性冲动和幻觉没什么奇怪的，这是正常现像。”医生说。  
“或许，你的朋友，他也对你有那种感觉。”医生又补了一句。  
“噢，可是约翰……噢，另一个……”  
“另一个男人……”医生仿佛在纠正他道。  
“我崇敬他、爱慕他……可我又对我的朋友产生了性冲动……”  
“只有性冲动吗？”医脱口而出问，然后他仿佛又觉得这个问题不适合，于是又补了一句，“你觉得你处在被一个男人追求的过程中而又对另一个男人产生了性冲动是件不道德的事吗？”  
“是的，H先生对我那么好……而我……”

“你并不需要有负疚感，这是很正常的。”医生安慰他道。  
“真的吗？”  
医生走了过来，把手放在了他的肩上，说，“或许，你要弄清楚的，是你究竟对谁真正迷恋，而不只是性冲动而已。”

 

***  
他又和塞勒来到了那间陶艺室。  
他想把那种奇怪的感觉向塞勒坦白，可他无法启齿。

就像他所害怕又隐隐期待的一样。  
塞勒再次坐在他身后，紧紧靠着他，让他无法集中注意力。  
陶器转着转着，究竟怎么回事，他不知道，只感到自己的手被塞勒按在了自己胸前，手间的泥巴有着细细的砺感，塞勒的呼吸沉重起来。他感觉到塞勒在摩挲着他的耳廓、面颊和头发，那短短的剃后胡髭轻擦着他的脸，把他娇嫩的脸擦红了，还有点痛。  
塞勒的唇火热而滚烫地压过来，宽厚的嘴唇像是想要把他吸进去。  
塞勒紧紧地抱着他，好像他会逃掉。  
塞勒的腿合拢起来，十分娴熟地划过他的膝窝处，架在了他的腿之下。  
他有点着慌，因为塞勒的一只手已经潜入了的他毛衣抚摸着他的腰身。  
塞勒的吻愈发激烈，他喘不过气来。  
塞勒的舌头深入进他的口里，急急的好像在探寻什么，好像一头野兽想要探究他体内的秘密。而他身体里面也好像有什么东西想要出来，因为这吻已经再也藏匿不住了。  
塞勒的手不似哈里森那般温柔怜爱，而是大力粗鲁地抚摸着，像是快速的点燃火箭，让快感猛地袭上身来。  
他的全身在塞勒的抚摸下兴奋起来，感到有一股热浪从身底里升起，渐渐使他头晕目眩。

“不！”他奋力挣开了塞勒的怀抱。  
那旋转的陶器还未成形就摔在了地下，成了一滩泥巴。  
“对不起！我……我已经有人在追求了！”他终于证实了自己的猜想，塞勒对他有意，可是他已经有了哈里森。  
他听到塞勒沉重急促的呼吸。  
“他是什么样的人？”塞勒问。  
“他是好人，绅士，我喜欢他。”他说道，抓住了桌子。  
“他比我好？更让你开心？告诉我，你和我在一起是什么感觉？”  
“他……他……他比你先到……”吉姆搜肠刮肚地想出这个理由，“我们三年前就认识了……”  
“这是理由吗？！要是我说我爱你呢？！”塞勒上前紧紧搂住他。  
他爱自己？！  
吉姆只觉得心口被一击，反而感到一阵痛苦。

“为什么爱我？”他问。  
“因为你……！”塞勒脱口而出却又嘎然而止，他的胸膛起伏，好像在强力忍受着什么，好一会儿才痛苦地说，“爱你需要理由吗？”  
需要理由吗？  
这句话在吉米脑中回荡。  
他想起哈里森。

“我和你一起在站台上等车，一起挤公交，我经常站在你的身边；乘地铁时，我有机会便坐到你的身边或对面……”  
"我的绒毛小兔子……”  
哈里森的声音在他耳边响起。

哦，这只是一时性冲动罢了。只是吸引。

“需要……”吉米说道，神色坚定起来，“请放开我……对不起，我只是把你当成朋友……”

许久，塞勒放开了他，看着他那坚毅的神情，说道：“我输了，是吗？”  
“对不起。”吉米攥紧了自己的手说，“对不起。”

11  
塞勒又打来几次电话，说还是想像普通朋友一样约他出去。  
可他拒绝了。  
他知道自己不能再见塞勒，不是塞勒的问题，而是他自己的问题。  
他靠在墙上，痛苦地抓着墙壁。  
他失去了一个好朋友。  
塞勒带给他的快乐，今后不会再有了。

 

接下来的日子，终究还是晴朗，是初冬前的最后一阵暖意。  
哈里森带他在包厢中听意大利文歌剧、 听音乐会；带他在草原上骑马奔驰；教他品酒，在葡萄园中细闻葡萄藤的甜美香气，让他在榨汁窖中快活地赤着双脚在葡萄上踩来踩去，最后弄到一身香气和紫色的甜水，然后，他趴在窖沿上仰起脸和哈里森接吻。

他感觉自己准备好了。

每一次，他有意让哈里森在自己的小公寓里多呆一会儿。  
当他满心激动地迎来夜晚，可哈里森每次都只能停留一小会儿，还得回去工作，并且说不想打扰他休息。

终于，今天，他下决心得做点什么。  
当哈里森打电话来，他说自己想去他寓所看看，当然被欣然应允。  
他故意多喝了红酒，偎在哈里森的怀里要哈里森给自己诵读一本爱情小说。  
哈里森当然照办。  
就在哈里森那醇厚的嗓音优美地高低起伏时，他悄悄抬起头，在哈里森的脸颊上留下一吻。  
“这个吻是为了什么？”哈里森关上书问道。  
“为了更多的吻……”他双手绕上哈里森的颈项，轻声说。  
哈里森笑而不语，抬起他的下巴，珍宝似的吻了一下。

远远不够。

“更多……”他说。  
“更多？”哈里森说道，“你醉了，该休息了。”  
“我……我今天留在这里……可以吗？”  
“当然可以，你睡我房间，我睡客房。”哈里森依然井井有条地安排着。  
他一时语塞，难以启齿的话语在他唇边打转，而他的心嘭嘭直跳，终于，他鼓足勇气，说：“我……我们可以睡在一个房间里……”

仿佛一个石子投入深水，一点响声也没有。  
他慌乱极了。

良久，哈里森说话了，“小兔子，你不能要求更多了，知道吗？”  
他一下子僵住。  
看来哈里森有一套严格的就寝制度, 就算是他也不能破例，他仿佛看到哈里森将每项事物都规划出一定的区域，就像威化饼一格一格，他不能随心所欲地从一个方格跳进另一个方格，否则，就会触到龙鳞。  
“我……我知道了……”他无力地应道，就像做错了事被批评的孩子。  
又或许哈里森不喜欢和人同床共枕入眠？  
就在这个念头悬浮于他的脑际中时，哈里森伸出手去抚摸他的脸庞。  
“如果和你睡在一张床上，我就不能保证我的自制力了，你明白吗？”  
这句话就像黑暗星空中突然燃亮的焰火，吉米的心一下又亮堂起来。  
“你……你不用再保持你的自制力……”他将话说出口后就将自己的头紧紧扎进哈里森的怀里。

然后，他感觉到哈里森吻了自己的头发，继而是耳垂，充满柔情蜜意的吻延伸下去，每一处，他躺在了床上，衣裳被缓缓解开，哈里森的手抚慰他，一如他想要的；他渴求着身上人的吻，他一次次仰起头，吻上身上人的唇，然后，又倒下去，将手指咬在唇边轻轻呻吟；他伸出手抚上哈里森拥有优美弧形的脊背，狂乱地收起自己的双腿想要为身上人展开；哈里森停下了吻，修长的手指拉开颈上的领带，开始解开自己身上的衣服；他看不见，只能伸出手去触摸哈里森的胸膛，他的手指触到哈里森的锁骨、胸肌，完美而矫健，那肌理的感觉让他双颊红润，双唇充血。

哈里森复又低下身来，吸吮着他的锁骨处，他的胸膛，他微微抬动身体迎合着，双手抚上哈里森的头发，那不是卷发，而是伏贴而光滑的中直发向后梳去，利落干脆而优雅；他把鼻子深入哈里森的头发中急促地嗅闻着，黑暗的世界中，只有他和哈里森的呼吸分外清晰，鼻息沉重；哈里森将上衣脱下，复又伏下身来，他们肌肤相贴，随着哈里森的吻向下深入，他抚着哈里森赤裸的脊背，感觉那吻深入到不可思议之处，他不可抑制地感到一阵激动、欢欣和喜悦，初夜的温柔与狂乱才刚刚开始，而他全身颤抖着期盼渴望只为了那一刻的来临。

黑暗中温柔的爱意依然浓烈，哈里森停在了那里，他的胸膛起伏不平，全身麻木，久久不能动一下，可哈里森停在那里太久了，他感到奇怪，他仔细侧耳倾听，只听见哈里森那平稳的鼻音，细微的鼾声，哈里森——睡着了。  
他哈的声呼出一口气，他屏息凝神等了这么久，可哈里森竟然睡着了！  
他仍呼吸着，身体的火热无法一时退去，他只能静静地躺在雪白的床上，躺在一片银色月华之中。  
清冷的空气让他的热潮渐渐退去。  
他小心翼翼地向下挪动了一下，将哈里森的头颅移到自己的胸口，用双手抱着它，用手指轻轻理着哈里森的头发，充满爱意，心中充满甜蜜，他这才明白哈里森强忍着疲劳与困意给他诵读故事，还仍旧温情款款地不肯让他感到一丝急躁和粗糙而坚持漫长的前戏，他不能再要求更多。  
哎，他多爱他呀，他的绅士，他低下头去吻哈里森的头发，温柔地将那颗英俊的头颅抱在自己胸口，无法入睡，柔情蜜意在他的胸中来回地荡漾，他被爱着，多么美好。  
多么美好。

 

*  
“什么？！他前戏时竟然睡着了？”  
“居然半个小时的前戏？！他想破同志吉尼斯世界纪录吗？！”  
“看来英国绅士是没办法进行做爱这项低俗运动的，他们太高雅了，没办法像动物一样用本能进行活动。”  
“他追求你那么久，最后在初夜，他就把你一个人晾在那儿，自己呼呼大睡？他真的是因为太累睡着了？不会是体力不支吧？他的身体真的没有问题吗？”  
大家七嘴八舌的讨论着，完全忘了主角吉米的感受。  
而吉米此时只想把自己的嘴撕开，为什么他要告诉他们这件事来呢？早该知道他们的贱嘴里吐不出象牙。他真不该禁不起他们的挑唆而告诉他们的。

“吉米，可能问题出在你这里。”斯考特说。  
“我？”吉米很吃惊地发现论点现在集中在他身上了。  
大家都没说话，不过吉米能感到他们都在看着自己。  
“我有什么问题？”

斯考特摇摇头，说：“看吧，他根本没意识到。”  
“你缺乏点……嗯……”苏鲁头一次找不到合适词语来形容自己的观点了。  
“缺乏足够的吸引力。”老骨头毫不客气地说。

“你是块璞玉，但没经过琢磨。”斯考特说，“你有金发碧眼、可爱的面容，还有漂亮的身材，但还缺点东西，光有这些大概还不足以满足哈里森先生的审美需求。”

“他还缺什么？”柴科夫问道。  
斯考特翻了翻白眼，问柴科夫：“我们是做什么的？”  
“时尚沙龙的造型设计师。”柴科夫不明所以的说，他入行不久，跟着斯考特学。

“还用说吗？！”斯考特大声说，“吉米就是缺时尚感！看看他！每天休闲衬衫仔裤！哈里森是什么人？纸醉金迷中成长出来的！优雅华贵是他的名片！”

“但是哈里森先生爱的是吉米的心灵和气质。”柴科夫说，“他不在乎那些的。”

“噢，美好的心灵和气质大家都爱，但是外表，也很重要！尤其是对同志而言！外表就几乎是一切了！吉米天生丽质，这对于普通同志而言完全足够了，但哈里森不是普通人！他的要求也绝不会普通！就算哈里森看重心灵，但你让他每天都看吉米这一身普通到街头巷尾毫无美感可言的打扮，绝对会审美疲劳的！我们得把他打扮起来！”

“怎么打扮？”一直不语的苏鲁发问道。

“性感迷人！（Sexy and Charming!）”斯考特一字一顿地着力说，仿佛接受了一份前所未有的挑战一般。  
“为什么不是优雅高贵？哈里森先生肯定是喜欢优雅高贵的东西。”柴科夫问道。  
斯考特肩一沉，磨起牙齿，一副“快打死我吧”的神情，好像没料到柴科夫会问出这么蠢的问题。  
“优雅高贵？”他咬牙反击，“当然不！人们总是被和自己相反的事物吸引！柴科夫！”  
“就是把他变成荡妇！”老骨头瞪圆了眼睛把斯考特想说又没说出来的话补全了。

*12  
“哦，这一件一定会让你非常性感的！”店员拿着一件黑色东西用无比推崇的口气说道。  
吉米伸手在桌子上摸了摸，觉得这块布不比树叶大多少，中间是个三角形，两旁各连着三条带子。  
“这是什么？”

“这是非常性感的新款蛛脚内裤，您的双丘和侧部美臀到大腿的线条都会显露无遗。尤其是三条围臀的蛛网侧带会想让人迫不及待的扯下来！”店员用一种好像喘息的声音说道。

“为什么我要买一件一次就会被扯坏的内裤？”吉米不解地说。  
店员的舌头伸出来好长。  
其他四人都无力的扶额。

试过了三十多条内裤，吉米还是在问：“为什么布料这么少？”  
“这根带子会勒到那里的……”  
“噢，太紧了……穿上去那里很不舒服……”

终于，大家的耐心都快要用完了。  
这时男店员一副不成功便成仁的壮烈神情又拿出了一套黑色的内衣，最后的王牌。

吉米伸手摸了摸，很舒服的感觉，裤型也不是只有两根带子那么极端，反而会把臀部都包起来，不过是一套，有件上衣。  
见他满意，大家赶紧让他进去试试。  
“不过为什么内衣要同时有上衣和底裤？”他被推进去之前问道。  
“因为那样更性感！”店员大叫道。  
“为什么穿了上衣还会性感？”他一边穿一边还问着。  
“废话少说，快穿上那该死的内衣！要不然以后你都甭想要人陪你出来卖衣服了！”老骨头叫道。  
“好吧，别生气！我知道你们为了我好，可是有必要弄一件性感内衣吗？我觉得别扭……”他在里面应道。  
“现在重点不是你要不要，而买哪件，快点！我们的耐心都快用完了，你如果再扭扭捏捏不买一件的话，那我们就走了！”  
“别急，我快穿好了！”  
“怎么样？”店员在外面问。  
“让我们看看！”大家叫道，都进了宽大的更衣室。

由于上下衣都十分保守，于是吉米没有太避讳，站在里面让大家看。  
柴科夫“噗”的一声。  
“怎么了？”吉米问。  
斯考特忙把他的口鼻按住，说：“没什么，这件真是棒极了！”  
苏鲁和老骨头一样眼睛瞪得溜圆。  
只见手摸无痕网状黑色透明装里吉米胸口的两粒红樱挺立，他的胸肌和腰线曲度在透明装中时隐时显令人想要惊叫，而那件底裤前面一块三形黑色恰好只遮住了最要紧的部位，而把他金色的耻毛和人鱼线及腹沟股都显了出来，而吉米浑然不觉。  
“快转过身来！”斯考特叫道。  
于是吉米转过身来。  
“呜呜！”柴科夫在斯考特的手中叫着。

只见黑色透明的布料间，一双圆形翘臀间的阴影叫人遐想不已。  
“就是这件了！”斯考特叫道。  
“很好吗？”吉米问。  
“很好！很好！”大家都应道。  
吉米很奇怪，他们不是说要性感吗，这件明明很保守的内衣啊。上衣不过像件紧身T恤，底裤是全包臀的，这也性感吗？  
“性感吗？”  
“太性感了，绝对迷住你的哈里森先生！”  
吉米一听到哈里森就脸红了。

“就要这件！”大家出来对店员说。  
“哦，太好了！”男店员拍着手，他那小受基的样子简直要乐出翔来。  
“1098元。”店员说。  
吉米惊呆了：“什么？！1098元？内衣要这么贵？！”  
“我们可是男士内衣顶级品牌！并且这款是经典中的经典！”  
“可这个价都超过我一个月的生活费了……”  
这时店员双手抱胸，一副被惹毛了的神情了。  
“如果你嫌贵可以在超市里买五元一条的纯棉短裤，为什么要到我们店里来呢？我们可是高档内衣店。”

斯考特见状不妙赶紧对吉米说：“吉米，我们都觉得这件非常合适你，你想想哈里森的艺术眼光，他可为你买了个湖和湖边小屋！你这点投资也总是要的吧？！还有你想，你就是因为天天穿着那种毫无情趣的平角短裤，所以你才在第一夜的时候让他给睡着了，因为没有任何兴奋点！”  
吉米的脸红到了脖子根：“这种内衣会有用吗？”  
“当然！”斯考特说。

于是吉米买了下来，大家皆大欢喜。  
斯考特让吉米将内衣直接穿在身上别脱下来，今晚就给哈里森看。

 

*  
“不过，只有内衣还是不够的，”斯考特说，“我们得教你点劲爆的，彻底地改造你，让你更讨你那位哈里森先生喜欢。”  
“哦。”苏鲁心有灵犀的应了一声。  
“是的，想做荡妇，要学的还多着呢。”老骨头直白地说。  
柴科夫红了脸，只是用他那大眼睛看着大家，猜想接下来会是什么。  
于是吉米忐忑不安地坐在了一张桌子边。  
“你们要教我什么？”  
“让男人高兴的事，你想，哈里森也是男人，所以他也会喜欢这个的。”斯考特说，一边把一个东西摆在了桌上。  
“用手自慰，我相信你再熟悉不过了。”斯考特说。  
吉米在坐位上扭了扭身体，一阵骚热，可又没法反驳。  
“男人阴茎上的敏感处想必你都知道，但是口交的技巧你肯定得学习，”斯考特接着说，“这就是今天课程的内容。我们要把你训练成口交大师。”  
“噗”的一声，柴科夫那两团塞住鼻子的纸巾又飞了出来。

 

吉姆于是拿住了那东西，伸出舌头去舔。  
“做得很好。现在把它吞下去。”斯考特在旁指导说。  
于是吉姆张大嘴，把头低下去，将那东西含入口中。  
“头要上下摆动，像用手那样。注意牙齿，要用舌头。”  
于是吉姆吞咽了几回。  
“很好，现在整个把它吞下去，对，深一点，再深一点，这个叫深喉……”  
“咳咳咳……！”斯考特话音未落，只见吉米吐出那橡胶阳具，大咳不止。  
“注意吞下去时不要让它顶着你的喉咙！”

 

“好了，现在用酒瓶子训练，你得能适应各种形状。”斯考特“咣”的一声把一瓶啤酒放在桌上。  
可怜的吉米只好把那酒瓶又当成阳具吞来吐去。  
“不错，注意你的眼睛，眨眨眼睛，让它们看起来更湿润些，表情可以显得更开心快活些，间或也可以用手撸动……”  
“对，放荡点，抬起眼睛来，要让人感觉你在一边口交，一边和他调情。”  
“发出声音来，那样会让他更兴奋。”  
“现在把那瓶酒喝下去，到时候他射在你的嘴里，你就要像喝酒一样把它喝下去，如果你觉得精液味道不大好，你也可以让他射在你脸上，再舔舔你的嘴唇，露出意犹未尽的样子……”

 

*  
“我正想来见你，”哈里森在那头说道，“十分钟内就到。”  
吉米挂上了电话，不由得心跳加速，手心出汗。  
他打开暖气片，然后脱下外衣，只穿着那身内衣坐在床上，可现在斯考特的那些速成训练他好像已经忘了一大半。  
他想拿个瓶子再来练练，可惜他一个酒瓶也没有。

门外响起了敲门声和哈里森的声音：“吉姆。”  
他深吸一口气，尽量平静的打开门。  
“吉……”哈里森站在门口，口中的称呼刚说了一半就打住了。  
“你……穿的是什么？”哈里森进了屋反手将门关上，居高临下地看着他。  
“我……”吉米脸红到了脖子根，开口却不知道说些什么。  
哈里森不慌不忙地坐到了沙发上。

“你为我穿的？”哈里森倚在沙发上问，然后他的眼光在吉米身上上下逡巡，那鹰般锐利的视线吉米都能感到，“你……想引诱我？”  
吉米几乎立即就想抓起外衣跑开，却被哈里森一把搂住，跌倒在他的怀中，继而那戴着皮手套的手扶住他的头就吻下来。  
滚烫火热的吻。  
“我喜欢……”哈里森边吻边说道，一双手伸入他的内衣抚摸着。  
噢，终于，哈里森终于迫不及待地想要自己了。

吉米只觉得自己仿佛身在云端。

 

一阵敲门声把他惊醒了。  
他一下子不知自己身处何地。  
他感到自己脸前湿漉漉的。  
枕头？  
他一摸，枕头上有许多口水。  
他这才明白自己等哈里森等得睡着了。  
方才不过是南柯一梦。  
哈里森说将近十一点才能来。  
噢，刚才的敲门声！  
可现已经没有了。  
是做梦？  
不，是哈里森！

他忙擦了擦口水，爬起来去开门，叫了句，“约翰……？”  
果然哈里森在电梯口回过身来，应了他：“吉姆？”  
然后他听到哈里森走回来的声音，停在了他的面前。  
“我还以为你睡着了……”  
“没有睡着，只是有点困……”他顶着睡出了红印的脸说，嘴上湿湿的。

13

于是哈里森就走了进来，一边关上门说：“你穿的是什么？这个天气会感冒的。”说着拿起他床上的睡衣给他披上。  
“约翰……”他刚想说什么，哈里森又抬起他的下巴，仔细地看他。  
“你画了眼线，涂了睫毛膏和唇膏？”哈里森说道，一边从自己衣袋中拿出一条丝质手绢给他抹去妆容，“你干嘛化妆？”  
不像是在对一个偷擦了妈妈口红的小女孩说话的温柔口气，而带有点冷冷的不悦。  
“我……”吉米见哈里森不喜欢他的衣服和化妆，一下子不知道怎么办才好，他低下头，像做错了事的孩子，“我以为你会喜欢……”  
哈里森的口气这才温柔了下来：“不要化妆，我就喜欢你本来的样子。”说着他摸了摸吉米的头发，“我有件事得告诉你。”  
“什么事？”吉米问。  
“我必须回英国去，大概呆一个半月。”  
“一个半月？那圣诞节……？”  
“圣诞节我不能回来了。”  
“什么？”吉米失口叫出来。  
哈里森叹了口气：“英国那边有太多事要处理，我今晚就得走。”  
“今晚？！”吉米一下子紧紧抱住哈里森的腰，“这么急吗？！”  
“是的，我必须马上走了。”  
吉米很想说“不，不要这么快就走！”可他什么都说不出来。  
哈里森是大人物，有太多责任，太多工作，太忙。他的公司需要他，他的员工需要他。  
吉米只能接受这一切。  
他只能低声说：“好吧……一路顺风，注意安全。”  
哈里森也感觉到了他的不开心。  
“对不起，绒毛小兔子，我会每天给你打电话的。”哈里森吻着他一边说，“工作完成了，我就马上回来，好好陪着你。”  
“嗯！”他忍不住让眼泪掉出来一滴，抬头不停地吻着哈里森，“早点回来！每天给我打电话！”  
哈里森拭去他脸上的那一滴泪水，紧紧地搂住他，说：“我保证，我会尽快回来的！”然后给他深深的一吻。

 

哈里森抬起头，看着里维大厦8层那个窗口亮着的灯。  
“先生，要走了。”司机提醒他道。  
他点点头，坐进了劳斯莱斯里面。  
车窗缓缓升起，车子启动了。  
而他，靠在皮座上，神情却得像铁一样，他的眉紧皱，他那本来冷色的眼睛在窗外的灯光下映照下，闪烁出深黑的颜色来，他闭上眼睛，用手掐住自己的两个眼窝，露出疲惫的神色，这件事情好像渐渐已脱离了他本来的计划。  
窗外的灯光忽明忽暗，就像他此刻的心情，他刚才差点就要忍不住了，只要吉姆要求他，他会不管不顾地把吉姆要了的，他的自制力好像已达到了边缘，而这是他从未有过的体验。  
他揪着自己的眉头，强迫自己不要去感受，不要去回想吉姆的神情，吉姆的眼睛，他不得不打开车上的酒柜拿出酒杯来给自己酙上一杯。  
可酒只让他想起吉姆的身体，被包裹在黑色纱网下的身躯，还有那烟熏的眼线和低垂的蓝眼睛，还有那湿润的唇和抖动的睫毛。他突然觉得自己刚才怎么能够说出那些话，忍受得住？如果现在吉姆在他眼前，他还能那样控制自己吗？  
他攥紧了拿着的酒杯。

 

*  
“斯波克，我们能出来谈谈吗，我知道这么多年我们都没有联系，但……请你给个机会让我来补偿……请你打电话给我……”语音答录机中的声音中断了。  
窗外的霓虹灯闪烁。  
斯波克拿着酒杯，站在窗边看着外面的不夜城。  
听完了答录机中的话，他只是一只手抓住窗户冷冷地说：“……有什么用，一切都已经晚了，有些东西一旦失去就回不来了……”

 

他要了一杯烈酒，一口饮尽，挤进人群如潮的舞池，看见穿着各种羽毛皮革内裤的舞者在圆形高台上舞动着他们的下身。  
辐射灯四相交映，到处是汗水、酒精还有荷尔蒙的味道。  
他走着，越过层层人群，突然他看到前面有个金发的背影，他忙挤过去抓住那人的肩膀，说：“吉姆！”  
那人回过头来，是黑色的眼睛，对他露出笑容说：“嘿，帅哥。”  
他一下缩回手，说：“认错人了。”  
那男人却抓住他的手：“没关系，现在认识也不晚。”  
“对不起，没兴趣。”他冷冷地说道，挥开了那男人的手。  
在男人的咒骂声中，他走向那些‘房间’，给了站在门前的人一些钱后，他打开门，走进去，灯光晦蓝，一个个没有门的房间，里面只有一个个平台。  
有人正躺在上面被插入。  
有人正跪在地上给人口交。  
有人正排队等着插入躺在平台上的人。  
有人被正别人插入，口里还含着别人的阴茎。  
而有人只是站在里面看着别人性交，抚摸着自己的身体。  
有人站在门廊处，向门外的过客投来野兽的眼光。  
那些人的眼光在他身上停留。  
那些眼睛在邀请、在视奸他。

他没有停留。

他看到前面有门，于是推开一扇进去。  
里面已经有人，高大而健壮。  
他看到墙上的台子上面铺着白粉。  
他拿出钞票。  
那人在黑暗中微笑示意。  
他拿着钞票卷成细管低下头去，用鼻子猛然一吸，然后靠在墙上。  
幻觉来得迅猛。  
他的头靠在墙上，感到自己迅速前行，比快铁还要快。  
身边的人蹲了下来，拉开他的裤链。  
他呻吟，拉住那人的头向自己下身上按。  
在身下人的吞囵中，他高潮。

“我们到别的地方去？”身下人吞下他的精液后，问他。  
他捧起那人的脸，看了一会儿。  
那人露出雪白的牙齿向他笑。  
“不。”他推开那人，出了门。

他来到舞池甩开身体舞动，不一会儿就有两个猛男凑近了他，一前一后将他夹在中间，他像蛇一般扭动着，双手在自己胸前抚摸，他将头靠在身后的男人肩上，一只手伸了过去搂住身后人的腰。前面的男人也不甘示弱，举起双臂，展示开自己的臂肌，腰肌和胸肌，于是他又用另一只手勾上前面男人的脖子。

他的背部和胸膛都和别人摩擦着，下身也是。  
他扬动着身体。  
太耀眼。  
人们向他聚来。  
野兽般的眼睛和身体。  
放荡性感而美丽。

他和人接吻，舌头相交。  
他被抚摸。  
他的臀部被贴上火热的隆起。

来吧。  
来吧。  
都来。  
这个身体皆可享用。  
只要带给他高潮。  
让他遗忘。

可突然，人群之外，一张面孔闪过。  
那眼神忧郁地望向他，像是哀叹，是怜悯，一眨眼又不见了。

“Danny！”他爆发出一声嘶吼。  
他想挤出去。  
可身边的男人拉住了他。  
“你去哪？我们还没结束呢。”  
“放手。”  
“见鬼，你搞什么？这么半天就想这么走掉吗？”  
“放手！”他的手一挣。  
“嘿，你这样就不好玩了……”前后两个男人将他夹在中间，“我们3P也可以……”  
“我说了让你们放开！”只见他猛地用额头一顶。  
那男人猛地惨叫了声。  
另一个男人从背后抱住他。  
他将手肘向身后一捅。  
那个人也倒了地。

他的额角流下血来。  
他不擦。  
眼神像狂暴的野兽。  
人们都为他让出路。  
他喘着粗气，步伐不稳。  
“丹尼！”  
“丹尼！”  
他拨开人群发了疯似的寻找。  
他转过每一个金色头发的背影。  
“你他妈疯了？”  
“你他妈干嘛？！”  
“见鬼，你找谁？！”  
“丹尼！”  
“丹尼！”  
他狂叫着，直到他被保安拦下，被一拳击到肚子上，被人扔出店外。  
“快滚，以后这里再也不会对你开放了！”保安对躺在地上的他骂道。

 

*  
“史莱德森先生？”乌胡拉一进门就看见房子里一团糟。  
地上全是酒瓶。  
只见史莱德森医生躺在地板上，额头上还有血渍，人事不醒。  
“史莱德森先生？！”乌胡拉赶紧来到他身边，将他扶起来靠在自己膝上。  
天呐，一个受人尊敬，平时整洁到过于有条理的医生怎么会一下子嗜酒成狂？

史莱德森没有醒，手却一动，一个相框跌下来。  
乌胡拉看见上面是十分年轻的史莱德森先生，大概是中学生的样子，还带着一副黑框眼镜，旁边有一个十分耀眼的金发男孩，蓝色大眼睛，搂着他笑得灿烂。  
这男孩看着眼熟。  
她感觉自己绝对看过。  
噢，这不是那个总到店里来喝咖啡和写作的吉姆嘛！  
不过这个男孩子又有点不像。

哪里不像呢？

因为他眼神炯炯直看着镜头，不像盲人，还有那大大咧咧顽皮的神情，不像吉姆那种乖巧沉静的性格。

这是史莱德森医生的朋友？  
史莱德森医生和吉姆认识吗？

她正想着。  
史莱德森醒了。  
“噢，先生，您怎么弄成这样，昨夜您喝了很多酒啊……您今天休息吗？”  
史莱德森头痛欲裂，从地板上起来。  
“乌胡拉，你怎么在这里？”  
“今天是我来打扫的日子啊。”  
“噢，几点了？”  
“九点。”  
斯波克只是坐到了沙发上，揉着自己的眼窝。  
“您要喝杯水吗？”乌胡拉体贴地给他倒了一杯水。  
他把那水喝下去。  
然后乌胡拉指着那相框问：“这位是谁？您学生时代的朋友吗？和我认识的一个人好像。”  
史莱德森听了她的话，看到那相框，那神情一下冻住了似的，可乌胡拉感觉他的黑眼睛放射出一种吓人的光芒。  
“你认识他？”  
“啊……他经常来我打工的咖啡店……”

“你和他很熟吗？”  
“嗯，还好，他是个作家。”  
“他是不是有个很有魅力的男朋友？”  
“噢……”乌胡拉捂住了自己的嘴，“你们认识？”  
“见过几次。”史莱德森说，“你见过他男朋友吗？”  
“噢，有几次。”  
“他男朋友什么样？”  
“哇噢，能让所有女人和同志嫉妒死，是个绝对的上流人士，我猜他一定是个贵族，还非常富有。呃，您为什么对他男朋友感兴趣呢？”  
“只是我当心理医生职业病的习惯罢了。就是很想知道他如果有男朋友是什么样的人。”  
“哦。”乌胡拉心里的那点小希望也破灭了。她是个靠打工补贴学费的研究生，只想找个好男人，可现在的男人个个都像混蛋。  
看来这位青年才俊史莱德森医生也是个同志，真叫人伤心，为什么好男人都变成同志了？

14  
斯波克 史莱德森回到家中，扔下公文包脱下外套，疲惫地一屁股坐在了客厅的沙发上，给自己点了一支烟。  
他带着的Gucci半黑框眼镜正好遮住他的眉骨，头发用发蜡整齐地向后堆叠，表达出一个社会精英的洒脱干练。  
他的衬衫直扣到最上，立领太紧了。  
他感觉到。  
把他勒得透不过气来。  
他骨节分明而长大的手指将领带拉开，解开第一颗纽扣，一身剪裁贴身考究的衬衫与西裤也不管不顾会把它们弄皱地瘫在了沙发上。  
可他的内心远不像他的外表那么拓达洒脱。  
他取下黑框眼镜，掐着自己的睛明穴仰倒在沙发上，深深的呼吸。  
他觉得累极了。  
每天的生活都像是不能承受之重压。  
他那张属于精英人类的面皮就快掉下来了。

可他逃不掉，解不脱。

电话机又响了，持续震动。  
可他一动不动。  
终于，答录机开始运转，自动录音。

“斯波克……孩子……请你出来和我见一面好吗？我知道我没权利要求什么，但……请你给我个机会来补偿你好吗? 我真心这么希望……请联系我……”  
当斯波克听到这句话，突然将手中的眼镜狠狠地扔出去，大吼道：“你他妈现在来找我又有什么用？！我情愿这世上从来没有你！没有你这个父亲！见你他妈的鬼！去死吧！”  
那昂贵的眼镜撞在了墙上，镜片击得粉碎。  
他嘶吼着，心痛到不行，他嘶哑地抽噎，痛苦地以手掩面。  
他爱的人都离他去了。  
爱他的人也都离他去了。  
他还剩下什么？

不知过了多久，他停止了抽噎，用了好一会儿才重新整理好自己。  
一片浑噩中，一个影像又突然映入他的脑海，是博物架上的照片框。  
倘是学生的他戴着大眼镜和一个金发男孩一起在照片上，他十分拘谨，而金发男孩却活泼开朗。

他得做点什么。  
不然会发疯的。  
他得做点什么。

他走进盥洗室，用冷水冲了把脸，以期让自己恢复精神。  
他从衣柜中取出一件黑色长款风衣穿上，又戴上副墨镜遮住自己布满血丝的眼睛，然后再穿上一双高邦马丁靴。  
他知道要去哪。  
他仿佛就是个出行的杀手，墨镜遮住了半个脸，一身上下冷酷重峻。

而人们却因为他高大健美的身材和出众的穿衣品味时常向他投来惊异或好奇的目光。

他守候在咖啡馆的外面，毫不在意别人投来的目光。  
直到目标出现。

 

*  
吉姆推开咖啡馆的门，却撞到一个人的身上。  
“对不起。”他说。  
“没关系。”那人说。  
声音很耳熟。  
“詹姆斯？”那人说。  
“啊……”他一开始弄不清此人是谁，但随即想了起来，“史莱德森医生！”  
那人笑了。  
“您怎么到这里来了？真巧！”吉姆露出笑容，没有焦躁的眼中却放出光芒。  
“是啊，真巧。”医生答道，“难得碰见，现在没事吧？不如坐下来再喝杯咖啡？”  
“哦，当然有空！真没想到会在这里碰到您！您有空出来喝咖啡？”  
“你觉得我像个工作狂？”  
“嗯，不是，只是医生普遍都很忙的样子。”  
“我不是。”  
“哦，史莱德森医生，和您聊天，您不会收我的费用吧？”吉姆开起了玩笑。  
“如果你能请我喝咖啡的话，我想这次算免费。”医生也开起了玩笑。  
吉姆乐到不行。  
两人找了个雅座坐下。

“最近怎么样？”医生问他，话语中带着温和的关切。  
吉姆已经有几个月都没去找过他了。  
“哦，很好。”  
“你的感情问题怎么样？解决了吗？”  
吉姆笑了：“是的，我现在有男朋友了，我和另外一个人也说清楚了，我们只能是朋友。”  
“那真不错……”医生说，“你选择了哪一位？我猜是那位绅士？”  
吉姆又笑了，点点头。  
“那你那位‘朋友’呢？你们还会联系吗？”  
吉姆迟疑了一会才说：“他想保持联系，但我……我没办法再见他了……”  
“你害怕你还会对他产生感觉？”  
过了一会儿，吉姆才点了点头。  
“我已经有男朋友了，我想我应该和他保持距离，并且，约翰经常出差，我不想他对我的交友产生什么误会。”  
“你的男朋友经常把你一个人丢下去出差？”  
“噢，他很忙，有太多事要处理。”  
“那你一个人怎么办？”  
“啊，我其实很习惯一个人的，以前不认识约翰也都是这样啊，我得一个人静静地写作，还有，我会和朋友在一起，我不会觉得孤独的，”吉姆说，他总是从好的一方面去分析事物，“谢谢您的关心。”  
“你总是这样……等着他有时间才来找你么？就一段关系而言，这……是不公平的。”  
“世上又有什么是公平的呢？我是个盲人……他对我很好，我不能……不能要求更多了……”  
“你当然可以要求更多，而不仅仅是这样！”医生语气突然激动起来，握住吉姆的手，尔后，他大概感觉到了自己的失态，又把手收了回去。  
“可……可我不在乎，医生，是我自己心甘情愿地选择这段感情，接受这样的关系的。他是个大人物，注定有许多要做的大事，只要能在他身边，我就心满意足了。”  
“不！吉姆，你值得得到更多！只要你想要的，说出口，就会得到的！”医生顿了一下，又说，“会有很多人非常乐意来满足你！”  
“噢，医生，您真好，”吉姆腼腆地笑了，“看您把我夸得像个公主似的，好吧，那约翰就是我的白马王子了。”

好一会儿医生都没说话，然后，他才又开了口。  
“詹姆斯，你……你男朋友有多少时间陪你？”  
“呵，我不用人陪，一个人很好的，我很享受独处的时光。”  
“他究竟有多少时间陪你呢？”医生追问。  
“呃，他先前总带我出去，各种活动，听音乐会、歌剧，去博物馆啊、文学艺术沙龙，也有两人独处的时光。  
“先前？那现在呢？”  
“他最近比较忙……”  
“你有多久没见到他了？”  
“两周……呃，三周……他在英国有事务要处理处理……”  
“这不正常，他应该多花些时间陪你的，如果他现在都做不到的话，那热恋期过了之后，他会更做不到！”医生激动地说。  
吉姆被医生激动的话语弄得有点不知所措了。  
为什么医生对他的感情生活如此热心？纵然医生是他的感情顾问没错，但，是不是也太过深入了？

“现在离圣诞节只有不到半个月了，他能在圣诞节前回来和你一起度过吗？”  
“呃……他得在英国呆一个半月，我想他回不来……”吉姆支吾道。  
“为什么他得呆在英国，为什么他不带你一起去英国共度圣诞呢？”  
“他有许多商务类的活动，我去了只会徒然增加他的麻烦……”  
“他和你提起过他的朋友亲属吗？”  
“我们……还没到那个份上，他有不一般的背景，我想等他准备好了，他自然会告诉我的。”  
“你总是这样在为他开解吗？你们认识多久了？你从来没想过问他这些吗？你到底对他了解多少呢？”  
吉姆沉默了，老骨头他们也问过类似的问题，他和哈里森认识三个月了，可他又对哈里森了解多少呢？  
除了哈里森的生日，移动电话号码，和一些雅趣；哈里森的工作，家人，过去的生活经历还有情感经历，还有更深层次的思想，他都不知道。  
他的确感到不安，但他又安慰自己，他们相处的时间还不够长，他必须给哈里森空间，现在还不到时间去问。

 

*  
他坐在公寓里等着哈里森的电话。  
医生说的话的确对他产生了影响，虽然他不想承认，但他今晚什么都做不下去，只想早点听到哈里森的声音。  
但他不敢贸然打电话，怕打扰哈里森的工作。  
当电话铃响起时，他几乎跳了起来，抓起话筒就说：“约翰？”  
“是我，吉姆！”那头传来老骨头的声音，“别有了精英贵族男人就把我们这些老朋友给忘记了！”  
“哦，老骨头，没有，我只是在等约翰的电话……”  
“这次圣诞节你那高级男友来不了，你还是来我家过吧，詹妮（老骨头的女儿）也很想你，除了苏鲁要和他那一大家人一起过，斯考特还有小白熊都会到我家来过，节前大购物都一起去，还有你也得给圣诞节装饰出力！”  
“当然，谢谢，我很高兴能和你们一起过，老骨头。”吉米说。  
可老骨头还是听出了他话语里的失落：“嗨，伙计，男人有时是这样的，他们有时真的会忘了身边重要的人，给他们一点时间，过段时间，他们忙完了就会想起来，什么是最重要的，相信我……詹妮佛去世后，我拼命工作，忘了还有小詹妮需要我来照顾……他会明白的……工作和重要的人比起来哪个更重要更珍贵，男人有时只有失去后才知道……但哈里森这么聪明，他会明白的……相信我……伙计……如果他圣诞节回来后还不明白……我会和他谈谈……”  
“噢，不，老骨头，谢谢你，可，这只能是他自己去领悟……我相信他只是现在在事业恢复期所以太忙了，我相信他心里明白的。”吉米说。  
“他应该好好珍惜你，如果他不是，我不会答应的。”老骨头在那边说。  
“谢谢，伙计，你一直是我最好的……慰解源，”吉米说，“代我亲亲詹妮儿。”  
“好的。晚安。”  
“晚安，伙计。”  
他放下了电话，叹了口气。  
今晚看来不会有约翰的电话了。

15  
人们围着厚厚的围巾，戴着严严实实的帽子，却裹不住他们从心往外的浓浓笑意。街道的树上到处挂着五彩斑斓的彩球，两边路牙石堆着铲好的白雪。手杖形糖棒、心形巧克力，起司蛋糕充斥着各大小商店，孩子们则趴在商店 的橱窗前，惊叹着这些美丽的甜点，还有心仪的玩具。红衣服的长胡子圣诞老人摇着铃铛让小孩子们坐在自己的膝盖上聆听他们的新年愿望，圣诞节前的大采购叫人不知疲劳。空气中飘送着 All I want for Christmas is you, 到处都洋溢着暖融融的圣诞气氛。  
孩子与大人们的欢声笑语从身边掠边，吉姆柱着手杖笑听着他们匆匆而过的对话，被他们感染着，揣测着他们脸上的表情、长相、身形还有性格。  
斯考特在橱窗前停下来叫他等等，他不知道他们已经按大家的要求采购了所有商品，斯考特还要买什么。  
叮呤一声，店门开了，斯考特出来拿了一个东西套在他头上。  
“是什么？”他问，伸手摸了摸，发现头上是一对高高的毛茸茸的鹿角。他想把它摘下来，可塞勒不让。  
“我这个年纪带这个东西太傻了！”他说。  
“但它就是很适合你。”斯考特说，暗示他很傻。  
“我可不傻！”他反驳道。  
“你要是摘下来，我就把雪球塞进你领子里去。”斯考特威胁说。  
“我可不怕你，到时我就喊救命说你要杀人。”吉姆说着将那鹿角摘下来，斯考特生气了，“哦，那我们来看看究竟是谁厉害！”于是斯考特把他绑架到雪地上，推倒在雪堆上滚着，吉米大叫。  
“我说过别摘下来的，现在我要把你滚成雪球然后做成雪人，在你脸上插上一根胡萝卜，伫立在中央广场！”斯考特继续把他当成人肉雪球地滚着说。  
吉姆挣扎着反抗着，将雪往斯考特脸上抹，笑着、喘着，他们在雪地上闹成一团，仿佛才八九岁。  
等有些累了，斯考特才停下，吉姆这才找到机会来对他说：“斯考特，告诉你一件事，最近有个眼科方面的组织找到了我，他们正在为一项最新的复明技术招募自愿者，你觉得我应该去吗？”

****  
“什么？！你要做脑部手术？！你为什么没先告诉我们？！”老骨头很是愤怒地吼道。  
“是啊，你之前为什么都没和我们商量一下就报名了？！”斯考特激动地责备他道。  
“拜托不要反应这么过激好吗？”吉姆说，“或许我初试就会被刷下来了，再说我也还没决定呢！”  
“天呐，这可是开颅手术，万一……万一不成功呢？！”柴科夫用俄腔急着道。  
“那我会失去一半的大脑。”吉姆好像在说别人的事似的。  
“不行！这太冒险了，吉姆，那手术不值得你去冒这样的风险！你又不是做实验的兔子！”老骨头激动得不行。  
“这是我的生活，我有权力给自己做决定好吗？”吉姆的倔脾气也上来了。  
苏鲁打紧出来打圆场：“吉米，我们只是担心你，我们当然会尊重你个人的决定，可是这太危险了，冒这么大的风险真的值得吗？因为什么都可能发生，我们真的希望你能多考虑一下。”  
“我……我知道你们是为我着想，可—可我不想一辈子过着这样的生活，我想—想看看这世界究竟是怎么样的！”吉姆说道。  
大家都沉默了。  
“那手术后你就能和正常人一样看得那样清楚了吗？”柴科夫问。  
“医生说最好的期许是能看清黑白的影像和模糊的轮廓，走路时能绕开障碍物。”  
“哦，不不不！！！绝对不行！这么大风险，那必须得是高保真、数字图像才行啊！！！”斯考特大叫。  
大家也都紧跟其后纷纷站在了反对的阵线当中。

 

***  
炎热的阳光下，此刻。  
在澳大利来布里斯班的黄金海岸一座别墅边。  
湿润的海风懒洋洋地拂过，使这栋白色别墅凉爽宜人，微微在墙壁和人的皮肤上凝出细细的一层水珠。  
高大的棕榈树、细腻如盐的海滩以及蔚蓝澄清的海水和这栋十九世纪的殖民风格的别墅十分搭调。别墅前的沙滩上竖着两把阳伞，不远处的水边有几艘小船，再远处还有一个私人码头和一艘停在其间的游艇。  
两把阳伞下放着两把并排的躺椅，约翰•哈里森正躺在其中一张上，穿着一件短袖的系扣纱棉衬衫和一条麻质长裤，黑色的头发从右额四分之三处掠过，被拢在左耳后，一派当年英国殖民者的风情。  
而旁边的那张躺椅上则倚着一位肤色金黄，身姿曼妙的暗金色长发女郎，她身着希腊式极简长裙，露着艺术品式的腿部曲线，戴着订制的巨大花朵式蓝宝石耳环，手链和项链，还有一顶巨大的白色阳帽和蒂凡尼墨镜。如果不是这些现代的首饰，她会让人误以为是特洛伊的海伦。  
“艾琳，我想把婚期再向后推迟三个月。”约翰说，他的蓝眼睛望向沙滩和无限的碧水。  
“为什么，亲爱的？”身边的女郎没有动，只是慵懒地问了一句。  
“我只是觉得延长一点时间更好，毕竟我在美国那边的业务才刚刚开始。”  
女郎没有答话，只是点燃了一支细长的烟，抽了一口，才缓缓说：“这当然取决于你，亲爱的，不过， 别忘了我们之前的约定。”说罢，她坐起来，然后拎起沙地上的凉鞋，赤着脚走回了别墅方向。  
当她走回别墅时，发现约翰也跟了回来，他的黑头发掉了几缕下来，遮住了一边的眼睛，他敞开的衣襟中的白色肌肤已经微微泛红，渗出了细密的汗珠。  
她优雅地将阳帽和墨镜摘下，轻过身来看着他。  
约翰•哈里森有一种她在别的男人身上找不到的情调，怀旧而绅士，却又性感而优雅。他风度翩翩，很少激动更难于疯狂，他有着略微削瘦的面颊和有时略带迷惘的眼神，这些东西有时会引起她母性般的爱怜，可艾琳•爱德勒深知他温和镇定的表像下是一颗勃勃的野心，他总有一种冷静到叫人发疯的理智，他的聪明才智和能力让人感到他性感的可怕 ，可又像浮士德一样对自己的信仰虔诚不渝。  
他是如此奇特的组合，将她吸引。艾琳是个非凡的女人，她深懂男人。因此，有无数男人为她而疯狂，可一旦那些男人为她神魂颠倒以后，她便会离开他们。而约翰，他为她倾倒，却从未像其他男人那样为她疯狂。她第一次遇到 这样一个能与她的头脑和魅力相匹敌的对手，他们之间总是在互相征服，互相较量。  
世人总以为金钱换来的爱情不是真正的爱情，可艾琳不管这些，她知道它们关系有多密切，并且她从不为此而烦恼，面是充分地利用它们。

“我必须 向你坦白，”约翰说，“我在美国有了一个情人。”  
她微笑了，红唇中吐出一口烟喷在了他脸上，然后反手将那香烟轻轻地掐灭在身旁的白色凉桌上。  
她伸出手去抚摸他的脸，约翰此时的眼神有点心不在焉，这让他更加性感。和艾琳之间的关系让他想脱离，可他知道他是笼中鸟，逃不开她为他编织的鸟笼。  
“我说过我们都可以拥有各自的情人的，约翰，只要我们也彼此忠于对方，向对方坦承，”她说道，像母亲又像情人般地安慰他，约翰这次回来，她就知道他隐瞒了些事，她只不过等他自己说出来。  
她不会奢求占有这个男人的全部，毕竟哈里森这样的男人不是任何人可以 捆得住的。他有毅力、耐力和决心，还有超人的智慧，他可以做到任何事。艾琳仿佛在他身上看到了自己的影子，这或许就是她迷恋他的原因吧。  
“我可以推迟婚约，可是我家族的股分只有在我们结婚后才能动用，我亲爱的。”她的手指滑过他的脸颊。  
艾琳深知男人其实和女人一样，可以为了金钱而献身，而她也会享受这一点，不过，她从来没有做过赔本的生意，她知道 约翰可以帮她家族赚到五倍的钱。  
一般厉害的女人可以从男人那里获得金钱或名利，而她，获得的还不仅仅是这些。  
她轻轻一推，将哈里森推倒在沙发上，看着他无措地跌进沙发里，用着忧郁的眼神望向她，并有些迷茫地看着她一条腿跪进了他的两腿之间，伸出手去解开他的衣扣，露出他的肌肤，居高临下地的望着他。  
她知道不管这男人多厉害，此刻却是她的囚徒，她的奴隶，他任她摆布，而她是他的主宰，在他属于男人最美好的岁月时。

16  
清晨，手机响了，约翰微微醒转，当他看到手机上的来电显时，他一下睡意全无，他看了看身边的艾琳仍在睡梦之中于是悄悄起身到另一个房间去接电话。

 

“你为什么从没告诉过我这件事？”约翰说。  
“对不起，我只是觉得自己当时还没决定 要不要当志愿者，所以……”吉姆在那头说。  
“我不是责备你没早点告诉我的意思，”他的嗓音柔和起来，“我的意思是这是一件非常重大的事情，我想知道这手术会具有什么样的风险。”他说。  
于是吉姆把眼科专家的那番话说给他听，约翰沉吟了一会儿，说：“吉姆 ，我希望在我回来前你不要做任何决定，好吗？”  
听到哈里森担心的语气，吉姆在电话那头感到一阵暖流涌上心头。  
大概这就是爱情的感觉，会为一个人所说的话感到欢喜和忧愁。  
“好的，”吉姆答应了他，可想了想，又说，“可伯金斯医生 那边也希望我能尽快答复，因为向NMC申请要花很长时间。”  
“好的，我知道，我会尽快赶回来的。”  
“那你……你什么时候能回来？”吉姆犹豫地问。  
“只要我一有空就回来……”  
“我很想你，”吉姆红着脸说，“我昨晚梦见你了……”  
话筒那边沉默了片刻，然后传来了压低的声音，“我也想你，没有你在我身边，一切都失去了乐趣……”哈里森停了一下，又说，“抱歉，我得挂断电话了，我还有些棘手的事要处理……”  
“哦，好的，对不起，耽误你早晨的时间了，别让自己太累了，注意身体，约翰，”吉姆赶忙说，“我爱你。”  
“回头再聊，……我也爱你。”约翰顿了一下说道。  
挂断了电话后，他的思绪却依然飘忽。

就在这时，艾琳突然出现在门口，笑着问他：“亲爱的，怎么这么早就起来了？”  
几乎是立刻，他转过身，露出笑容迎向她，“刚才美国分部打来电话，说了一些事情，我说让他们自己处理就好。”  
“哦，别为那些小事烦心了，过来吃早餐吧，别忘了我们今天还有一个重要的宴会呢。”艾琳将手伸向他，亲密地将他拉过来。

 

吉姆在那边听哈里森挂断了电话后，把身体靠在了墙上，他抚摸着墙壁，想起哈里森把他放在床上轻轻抚摸的感觉，他用手捧住了脸，他想念那些吁吁带喘的吻，那些肌肤的相贴，那从身体内升上来的快感，他想要哈里森回来，他想每时每刻都呆在哈里森的身边，这种心情已经再也掩藏不住。

如果自己能看见哈里森究竟拥有如何的风度让众人为他倾倒，他是如何看着自己，又如何对自己微笑，他的眼中是不是充满着柔情，那该多好啊。或许这手术就能实现他的这一愿望了。

如果哈里森不是这样成功这样忙碌就好了，他又不由自主地想，可下一刻他自责起自己来，他怎么可以这样自私地想把哈里森占为已有。  
可，或许，这就是爱情吧，爱情就是自私的，想要另一个人完全属于自己，想要一个完美无瑕的恋人和爱情。  
可为什么这世上没有十全十美的爱情？为什么他总感觉哈里森离得他好远，他怎么努力也追不上呢？  
他叹口气，重新回到那冷冰冰的书桌前。

***  
入夜时分，冬日的天早已黑了，他独坐在房中，手里拿着笔，听着窗外北风的呼号，这时，突然响起一阵敲门声，这天黑风冷的，会是谁冒着严寒前来拜访呢？

他摸索着一边问门外是谁，一边向门靠拢，不知为什么他突然 想起小时候的歌谣，唱的是小白兔被妈妈告诫不要乱给人开门，因为门外有可能是大野狼。  
于是他站定在门边问那人是谁。  
“吉姆，开开门，是我。”门外的男声让他不由得跳起来，一把打开门投入来人的怀抱中。  
哈里森身上又凉又湿，因为外面在下着雪，这让他心疼不已，他急切地问：“你怎么突然回来了？”  
哈里森只是抱着他吻了又吻，那热情让他有些喘不过气来，也让他吃惊。  
好一会儿，哈里森才放开他的唇，说：“我只能停留两个小时，两小时后我必须乘飞机赶回去。”  
“为什么这么急？”他问。  
“我只有十八个小时的空档，”哈里森用手捧着他的脸急急地说，“可是我已经等不及想见你了。”  
他这才明白接到他电话不久后，哈里森便动身赶来，坐飞机来回十六个钟头只为匆匆见他一面。  
他胸中涌起一股难以名状的潮热，紧拥住 哈里森，大胆而热切地吻上去。  
哈里将他紧紧搂住，就好像怕他会突然消失一样，一边吻着他一边在他耳边说：“我爱你，吉姆！我爱你！和我结婚，吉姆！”那声音因激动 而有些发抖。  
他也开心而激动地叫着：“我愿意，约翰！我爱你！”  
哈里森紧紧地将他的脸贴在自己的脸上，“你一直在想我吗？小兔子……”哈里森问他。  
“想！无时无刻！”他天真地答道，现在，哈里森不论让他做什么，他都会愿意的。  
哈里森用力地揉搓着他的金发，脸颊，吻得他喘不过气来，甚至让他感到有些窒息的疼痛。  
他发起抖来，呼唤着哈里森的名字。  
他第一次感觉哈里森如此热情，好像突然变成了另一个人，让他又害怕又兴奋。  
他无助地像个孩子，任由哈里森摆布。  
“你属于我吗？”哈里森问。  
“嗯！……”他在喘息的间隙回答。  
他躺在了床上，抓着被单，在一片慌乱中，他呻吟喘息，也不知道事情究竟是怎么发生的。

最初的激情过后，哈里森的激动渐渐平缓下来，他感到一阵困惑，感觉自己好像不是真正和哈里森有那种意义上的做爱，可是他又觉得自己的的确确失去了什么东西。  
可初尝禁果让他害羞得不能再要求更多。

哈里森吻着他，把被子盖在他身上，他躺在哈里森的胸前，感到无比的宁静和快乐。  
他们享受着静默的时光，直到哈里森又开口说话。  
“小兔子，那个手术危险系数太大，万一出了什么问题……我不敢想像……我好不容易找到了你，可如果你失忆或是出了别的什么事……我不敢想……如果……如果万一……！我会无法承受的！那我该怎么办呢？！为了我，不要去做那种危险的手术好吗？即使你看不见，我们也可以 生活得很幸福很快乐的，不是吗？人生总会有些遗憾，可并非要用生命的风险去弥补这些遗憾……就算是为了我，为了关心你的那些朋友们，不要去做那个手术，答应我，好吗？”哈里森紧拥着他说。  
吉姆一开始听到哈里森的话难免有一丝沮丧，可是这一点点沮丧很快就消失在哈里森的表白和怀抱中，他反而更加快乐了。  
“别担心，我不会去做手术了，我答应你，约翰。”他将脸贴在哈里森的面颊上说，哈里森的一切他都全然接受，不作他想。

 

哈里森奖励地给了他一个深深的法式长吻，他们的身体纠缠在一起，让他想要更多更多。  
“我得走了，小兔子。”哈里森离开他的唇说。  
立刻，他心中翻起一阵难过和不舍，他紧紧地用双臂搂着心爱的人。  
“别走！”他第一次任性地说。  
哈里森叹了口气，默许他继续搂着自己：“好，那我再呆一会儿。”  
他主动地将自己的嘴唇去探寻哈里森的嘴唇，他张开双腿俯在哈里森的身上，他热情而青涩地探索着，心里有个声音在叫“不够，再给我多一些！”他们在床上纠缠着，翻滚着，他们抚摸、接吻，良久，哈里森终于又说，“我真得走了，小兔子。”  
他的心里在大叫着不要走，可他说不出来，将头埋在哈里森的肩颈，眼圈却红了。  
哈里森看到他的样子，只能捧起他的脸柔声对他说：“我向你保证我过几天就会回来的。”  
“过几天？”他不甘心地问。  
“很快，非常快。”哈里森将他的额头抵在自己的额角上，然后他感到哈里森把什么套在了自己的手指上，他摸了摸那东西，惊讶地发现那是个光滑的圆环，是戒指！哈里森也让他摸了摸自己的手指，上面也有一个戒指。  
他一下子开心地往哈里森怀里一扑，把自己的脸往他的颈项上蹭，“快点回来！”他撒娇说。  
“我会的。”哈里森吻着他。  
他们穿好了衣服，哈里森向他道别，他依依不舍地将爱人送到门口。

哈里森下了楼，上了一直等在下面的汽车里。  
“先生，现在走吗？”司机问。  
“现在走。”他说道，一边取下了手上的戒指，在寒风和雪花摇曳的一个个掠去路灯的剪影下，他看着它，不知为何竟有些不舍扔掉这个道具，凝视良久，他终于还是摇开车窗，将它抛了出去，那戒指滚进了路旁的一个下水道的铁栅盖中，消失不见。  
他向后靠上椅背，让冷峻的神情重新又回到自己脸上。  
吉姆在窗前伫立的身影在他身后渐行渐远。

盲  
17  
“猜我昨晚看见了谁？”苏鲁刚坐下来就说。  
“谁？”吉姆和大家都问。  
“吉姆，是你的哈里森先生。”  
“真的？！”吉姆一听，蓝眼睛顿时发出了欣喜的光芒。  
“昨天的年度经济晚会在布鲁克林的艾森大厦举行，我在门厅前看到他从一辆劳斯莱斯里出来。”苏鲁说，他是一份新闻周刊的记者。  
“他没和你说他回来了吗？”老骨头问吉姆。  
“没有，他肯定是为了参加经济年会来的，太忙了，还没来得及告诉我呢。”吉姆耸耸肩说。

***  
“他的公寓灯亮了。”老骨头对吉姆说。  
吉姆一下子从座椅上弹了起来：“那我们走吧！”  
老骨头摇摇头，今晚从天黑起他就呆在吉姆的公寓里帮吉姆盯着对面哈里森的公寓。  
吉姆说想要给哈里森一个惊喜，其实老骨头心知肚明，吉米小子就是想把自己打包送上门去。  
所以老骨头只能让詹妮一个人呆在家里，而懂事的女儿则拍着胸口让他放心，说自己会请闺蜜来家一起玩、过夜。吉姆对这有些过意不去，还专门为詹妮买了份礼物。

他们来到了香槟大楼的下面，填写了登记拜访。门卫认出了吉姆，礼貌地让他们通行。按照吉姆的记忆，他们乘坐私人电梯来到了顶层的豪华公寓。  
把吉姆送到了门口，老骨头便说：“那我先走了。”  
“谢谢你，老骨头，真麻烦你在我家呆了那么长时间，告诉詹妮，下次我会补偿她今晚没能和你一起度过的家庭时光的。”  
“那你最好别出心裁，像她这个年纪的女孩子最难讨得欢心，我可是深有感触！”老骨头开起玩笑来也像是一付烦得不行的口吻，“不过，吉姆，这件事以后再想，今晚你要想的是就是如何好好征服这个钻石王老五，让他完全拜倒在你的石榴裤下才是！”老骨头辛辣地鼓励他道。  
吉姆脸一红，推了老骨头一把：“才不是呢！我只是很久没见到他罢了。”  
“我知道，你做梦都想他！”老骨头揶揄道，“好了，好运，孩子。”  
“谢谢，老骨头。”

等听到到电梯门叮地一声关上了，吉姆摸索着墙上的门铃按响了它。  
一会儿有人来开了门。  
吉姆满心欢喜迫不及待地喊了一声：“约翰！”伸出双臂就去拥抱来人。  
结果他抱住了一个身形丰腴的女人，吓得他赶紧松手后退，大声说：“对不起！”  
“你是谁？”他听到那女人不慌不忙地询问他，语气中没有为他的鲁莽举动而不高兴，她的声音优雅成熟稳重。  
是打扫的女佣？  
不，女佣的声音不会带着这种漫不经心而高贵的疏离感。  
或许是约翰的姐妹或其他亲戚？  
他一下子觉得好紧张，有点手足无措。  
“对不起，我是来找约翰的，我叫吉姆 柯克。”他露出最灿烂的笑容，期待能得到这位女子的好感。  
“哦，”那女人的声音听来有些疑惑，“你是约翰的朋友？”  
吉姆觉得她在审视他。  
噢，是不是他叫约翰的名字叫得太亲密了?或许约翰还没把他们订婚的事告诉家里人呢，他这样冒失地来，会不会很不好？  
他赶紧把戴戒指的手缩到了身后。  
“哦，是的，我……是……他的朋友……”他有点支吾地说，“我很久没见到他了，但听说他昨天回来了，所以想来看看他……”  
“约翰现在正在公司里，我不知道他什么时候回来，要不然你进来坐 坐，我打个电话给他？”  
“噢，谢谢，不麻烦你了，”他赶紧摇头，“我还是不坐了，我知道他很忙，我……下次再来找他吧……对不起，打扰了……”  
“不客气。”那女人依旧礼貌、不冷也不淡地说。  
他犹豫了下，终于在离开前鼓起勇气问了一句：“请你是……？”  
“艾琳 艾德勒。”  
他有点急于在约翰的家人面前留下一个好印象，或许还带有能建立一点熟悉感的期待，于是他给自己鼓了鼓劲，伸出手，又露出笑容，“很高兴认识你，请问你是约翰的……？”  
“我是他的未婚妻，很高兴认识你。”那女人的声音里透出了一丝笑意。

“什么？”他以为一定是自己听错了。  
“我是他的未婚妻。”那女人重复了一遍，优雅而从容。  
他张了张嘴唇，可是什么都没能说出来，‘未婚妻’这几个字让他感到自己好像一下被抽空了似的，头重脚轻地晃了两晃。  
“柯克先生？”遥远处仿佛传来一个女人的声音。  
他摆动了一下自己的头，这是梦吧，一个荒唐的梦，他想。  
赶紧醒过来，吉姆！  
醒过来就好了。  
这不是真的。  
“柯克现山（先生）……女含号唛（你还好吗）？……”那个遥远的声音模糊，像背景里刺耳的噪音。  
他扶住墙。  
他的脸色一定是惨白的吓人了。

“啊……”他发出无意义的音节，他的头被掏空了，而他的心现在就像被绑在了一个秤砣上，沉得让他感到恶心想要呕吐。  
那声音还在回响，但他听不见了，他听不见，他扶着墙支撑着自己往回走，他的腿机械而麻木。  
“你怎么了？为什么你反应这么大？”那女人却将他拉住了，残酷地质问他，“你和约翰是什么关系？”  
他感到自己好虚弱，好虚弱。  
这不是真的，快醒来，吉姆。

“我……我不是谁……我谁都不是……”他听见自己的心在狂跳，快得要让他晕倒，但又好像不是他自己的心，“我和他没关系……”  
他甩开那女人的手。

 

他不知道自己是怎么进了电梯的，又是怎么走出了大楼的，他只想快点，再快点逃离这里。  
他一定是在做梦。  
快醒来！  
他脚步蹒跚，他躬腰驼背，就像个老人，无力而虚弱。

“我是他的未婚妻……”  
“你和约翰是什么关系？……”  
那女人的声音就像女巫的尖笑般在他的脑子里不停地回响。  
他紧抱着自己的双臂，浑身颤抖，放声哭泣，这才发现自己坐在了人行道的花圃那冰凉坚硬的水泥台上，冰冷的倾盆大雨从他的头上浇下，击打着他的身体，他坐在漆黑冰冷的雨夜里，哭到鼻涕都淌出来，全身渐渐失去了知觉。

18

他得了肺炎，差点烧成心肌炎。  
没日没夜，他在扎针、点滴、消毒水、黑暗、发热、胡言乱语、噩梦、泪水和哭泣中度过。  
他的手被针头插得满是针眼，青紫、肿大，让人不忍目睹。  
他一直躺着，就好像病床是他的棺材。  
他不能说话，只能依靠老骨头他们轮流来照顾他，喂他吃饭。  
他唯一能做的就是直挺挺地躺着，流泪。

老骨头在病院外激动地大骂哈里森，发誓亲眼见到哈里森时，一定要将他揍到满脸开花。

没有漫漫无尽的长夜。  
每个人其实都比自己想象的坚强。

吉姆的病终于是好了，已经是半个多月以后。  
大家都讳莫如深，在他面前绝口不提哈里森。  
哈里森被彻底屏敝了。  
电话手机换号，大伙帮吉姆搬家，和老骨头一家住在一起，大家相信聪明可人的詹妮能帮吉姆更快地从伤心中走出来。

 

***  
三月的阳光渐渐有了暖意，让他感觉自己重新活了过来一般。  
如果一直一个人自顾自怜地躲在阴暗的角落里，那么就会越来越难想起明媚和温暖的阳光。  
心也是如此，如果装的全是悲苦，那欢乐就很难进驻心田。  
他在这样明媚的早晨什么都不想做，只想静静地坐在公园的长椅上感受阳光抚摸着他的眼皮，那温度在眼皮上暖融融地刻画出他心目中天空，树叶，小鸟的形像。  
他深吸一口气，为这清新的空气而感恩。  
“吉姆？”一个声音从侧方传过来。他皱起眉，朝声音来处转过脸去。  
这个声音！  
是塞勒！  
他很惊讶，以至于有一段时间没有做出反应。  
“吉姆，我是塞勒。”那声音近了，他感到塞勒坐下在了他身边。  
“塞勒……”他努力挤出一个笑容。  
“好久不见。”塞勒凝视着他，而他却看不见。  
“好久不见。”他微微低下一点头去，有点尴尬地摸着自己的手杖。  
“我遇见老骨头了，知道了你的事……”塞勒缓缓地说，“你现在还好吗？”  
他牵强地附上一个笑容，说道：“还好……你呢？”  
“还好，老样子。”塞勒的手来回地摩挲着，努力地寻找着词语。  
他们沉默了一会儿，以前从没发生过这种情况。

“他……不值得你，吉姆……”塞勒终于开口了，“你值得更好的……”  
哎，善意的安慰之词。  
可其实吉姆的自信心早就被这一次砸得精光。  
他知道自己的处境。  
他记得自己当时是如何对塞勒说的话的，而后投向了别一个人的怀抱。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，才说：“对不起，塞勒……”  
“别说这种话，你根本没什么对……”塞勒说道，却看见他的眼睛拼命在忍着泪水。  
“吉姆……”  
他正努力压抑着自己时，却感觉被人一把搂在了怀里。  
“别压抑自己，想哭就哭出来……”塞勒在他耳边说。  
多日来，他为了不让朋友们担心，强装笑脸，一直暗自忍耐着，这时他靠在塞勒的肩上，终于眼泪滂沱。他感到塞勒的怀抱如此温暖，禁不住伸出手也抱住了塞勒，从那个晚上后，第一次痛快地哭出来。  
而塞勒收紧了环着吉姆的胳膊，那么紧，就好像要保护他抵抗住外界一切会伤害到他的事似的。  
这一次，再也不会像以前那样。  
他发誓。

 

***  
吉姆坐在咖啡厅里，对着照在自己脸上的阳光露出了淡淡的笑容。  
吉姆觉得自己能这么快从伤心中走出来，要归功于老骨头他们还有可爱的詹妮，他的心理医生斯波克 史莱德森，还有塞勒。这两三个月里，他们满满地充塞着他的生活，让他没有时间去想太多，让他再一次感到了阳光的美好和温暖。  
他感恩上帝赐予了他这多的好朋友。  
可有时，当他独自躺在床上，他仍旧会想起那个人，然后他就会将头埋在枕头里无声的哭泣。  
或许，忘记心痛的方法就是让自己忙碌起来，忙碌得没有时间去想任何事情。  
塞勒在他最为伤心失落的时候给予了他意想不到的关心和帮助。  
和塞勒在一起，他放松，他学到新鲜事物。  
塞勒的风趣幽默让他大笑出声，他本以为自己再也不会笑了。  
塞勒带他去登山、去野营，学习各种野外生存的技能。虽然他可能一辈子也用不上。  
他喜爱塞勒，可他不敢奢求，因为塞勒从未向他表示过什么。  
他知道自己是个盲人，对任何人来说都会是个巨大的负担，巨大的责任。  
他不想成为别人的负担和责任。  
恋爱，像正常人一样生活，对他来说，太难了。  
当他还是个青少年时，听到AV和GV中那些人的吼叫和呻吟时，他焦虑，他不能明白，无论他如何询问别人，都无法得到自己想要的答案。  
当他摸到电动按摩棒时，他吓得将它丢到一边，他以为那是蛇。  
当他还是个孩子时，别人把东西放到他面前，告诉他是好吃的，他刚伸手去抓，结果一个身边的女孩尖叫起来，原来那是臭便。  
他也为自己的目盲感到愤怒过，他渴望光明。  
他需要的太多，别人却无法给予。  
过去的岁月，在每一个夜里，他孤独的渴求，期盼爱情能够降临，现在，他已不再做梦了。  
他不再是个孩子了，他已经没有了做梦的权利。  
可他的心，却又真的能够平息吗？

 

***  
“我告诉你，那家伙就是个拔屌就走的混蛋，接到个电话说有急事就提起裤子走人了，亏我帮他口交了将近半个钟头，他说会打电话给我，可是结果呢，我又被耍了！”  
“让我看看他的照片。”  
“喏，这就是。”  
“哇哦，他可太辣了，你偷拍的？”  
“是啊，当时没想到我他会来把我，所以手贱偷拍了一张。”  
“你人肉了他没有？”  
“哼，你绝对想不到，我在网上发布了他的这张照片，让大家绝对不要再上这个有屌无义的渣男的当，结果……”那人留了下半句，等着同伴的反应。  
邻座的两个娘炮基友在聊着天，虽然声音不大，但却让听觉灵敏的吉姆听得有点刺耳。

“结果？！”他的同伴迫不及待地问。  
“结果有人回应了，说他很像自己看过的一个心理医生，名叫Oliver Thredson(斯波克 史莱德森)，当时这个人还把他这位医生当做意淫对象呢。所以我又Google了一下这位医生，见鬼了，除了衣着和发型不一样，那有屌无义的家伙分明就是那个医生！”  
“噢，天！他居然真的是个心理医生？！真是精英中的败类！！！太性感了！！”  
“你这个小荡妇，我说了这么多，难道对你一点警示作用都没有吗？”  
“要是能被他操一回，每天早上让我给一个男人口交我都愿意！”  
“你真是没救了，天生就是个婊子的料，贱贱贱！”  
“哼，别装清高，你还不是也被他给吊上了，白忙一场？”那个同伴对他的贬低一点都不在乎，只是说着自己最关心的话题，“哎，那家伙的那玩艺究竟有多大？我听阿斯纳尔说，他的床上功夫可是棒极了，叫人爽到死，不过，他一般都是享受的那个，那天，他们五个人一起玩，噢，我真是羡慕嫉妒死了。”  
“你还是小心你的菊花别松得太早吧！”那个人一推他同伴的脑袋。

吉姆听了，暗暗吃惊，他没想到会在这里听到自己的心理医生的名字和他的私生活内幕，他有点坐不下去了，决定付钱离开。  
当他刚打算结账时，听到有人叫了他的名字。  
“吉姆。”  
是塞勒，他听出来。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”塞勒走到了他身边，语中含笑。  
“没关系，我还以为你今天有事来不了，刚想走呢，想给你打个电话再约个时间，正巧你就来了。”他应道。

这时，他听到邻座的声音。  
“哇！真没想到，斯波克！我们居然又碰到了，这世界真小！或者我是不是该叫你史莱德森医生？！”  
吉姆听到邻座的人提高了声音和某人打招呼，实在有点夸张和扰人，但他没有太在意，只想继续和塞勒说话。他不想撞见自己心理医生的难堪。  
“塞勒，我们换个地方聊吧。”他建议道。  
“塞勒？你又叫塞勒了？”邻座那个人的声音转了过来，“怎么，塞勒，看到我有这么惊讶么？你还有多少假名呢？”  
吉姆一时间还不明白是怎么回事，他疑惑地问塞勒：“塞勒？”  
“哈～～！这位，你是他的谁啊？不会是男朋……”那人的嗓音更提高了，明显是冲着吉姆说的。  
这时，塞勒突然粗鲁地打断那个人：“钱德勒，我想我们可以到别的地方去聊聊。”  
“到别的地方去聊聊？”那个钱德勒重复着塞勒的话，音调却嘲讽不已，“对不起，我不想聊，如果你能给我来个口活倒是可以。”  
吉姆看不到塞勒的表情，这究竟是怎么回事？！  
他的脑子已经太混乱，那个钱德勒先前是叫塞勒——史莱德森医生吗？！  
“吉姆……”塞勒刚想对吉姆说话，吉姆却狠狠地敲了一下桌子。  
“他叫你史莱德森医生？！”  
一时间，没人说话。  
“OPPPPPS！”那个钱德勒打破了沉寂，故做惊讶地发出一声刺耳的感叹。  
吉姆的脑子已经太混乱，他简直想要爆发。  
“你说呀！”吉姆叫道。  
这时，塞勒一把拉住了吉姆的手臂，“吉姆，我们换个地方谈谈好吗？”  
“你是不是史莱德森？！”吉姆一把甩开他的手，在地上猛敲盲杖，激动地喊。  
一阵难堪的沉默。  
“是的，我是。”塞勒终于说话。  
好似一记重锤砸在心口上，吉姆的神情变得难以形容，他猛地站起身，就一个人冲动地点着盲杖往前走，却撞到了刚走进来的人。  
“嘿，小心点！”那个被他撞到的人也不悦地叫了一声。  
“吉姆，请冷静一点，我们可以去别的地方谈谈吗，求你了。”塞勒赶紧跟上来，拉住他说，“别一个人走得这么急，很危险！”  
“吉姆，我可不认为你跟他走是个好主意，毕竟你看不见，也不知道他的真实身份。”那个钱德勒在他们身后喊道。

他真是想大吼大叫，但他还记得这里是公共场合，但他一刻也不能和身边这个人呆在一起！  
“放开我！”他甩开塞勒的手，狠狠地推了塞勒一把，然后自己摸到玻璃大门推开就往外走，他现在什么都顾不上了。  
塞勒急了，害怕他在大街上有危险，冲出咖啡厅就一把抓住了他，要他听自己解释，他愤怒地想要挣脱，塞勒却说什么也放手，他只好和塞勒扭打在一起，虽然他从未和人打过架。  
“你要解释什么？！你听我的悲惨故事还不够，接近我，研究我来做你的心理案例分析，很有趣吗？！难道说你想要来帮助拯救我这个可怜没人要的同性恋瞎子？！”吉姆大叫着，完全忘了这是在大街上。  
“不是这样的，吉姆！”  
“那是怎样？！你是我的心理医生，你却一直在对我撒谎！撒谎！你从一开始就对我撒谎！”吉姆的眼泪从涨痛的眼眶中夺路而出。  
自从哈里森之后，他发誓再也不要被任何人欺骗！  
他挣开塞勒的手，哭着往前走，却仍被塞勒拉住：“对不起！对不起！但我这么做是有原因的！”  
“放开我！”他用力想甩开塞勒的手，要继续自己前行。  
“听我解释，吉姆！”塞勒继续跟着他，想要截住他。  
“我不要听任何解释！滚开！”他胡乱击打着塞勒的手。  
塞勒却一把抱住了他，然后紧紧地捧住他的脸吻了他，热切有力而冲动。  
他被这一吻击蒙了，他的盲杖掉在地下。  
来住的行人都朝着他们啧啧的撇嘴，议论纷纷，指指点点。  
塞勒席卷着他的唇，极力吮着他的舌，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，剧烈的喘息和呜嗯从他的唇中发出来。  
他的味蕾全是塞勒的味道，热辣的，具有强烈占有欲和攻击性的男性荷尔蒙的气息。  
他的唇舌在塞勒的唇舌间翻转，他的脸颊和塞勒的脸颊来回摩擦，他脑中空了，任凭塞勒作为。

19  
这么热烈，这么渴求，塞勒的舌头就好像要在他深喉处挖出一个洞，去绑架他的灵魂。  
许久，他才攒足了足够的力气，把塞勒推开，用尽全力“啪”的一声将一个耳光扇在塞勒脸上。  
“放开，混蛋！”他吼道，胸膛急剧起伏着，喘息着，不知道自己干了什么。不知道下一步该怎么办。  
众人的窃窃开始像潮水一般涌入他的耳朵。  
“神经病！”  
“真难看！”  
“搞什么呢？演戏吗？！”  
幸好这是彩虹街*，大家的评论还没有‘死基佬’‘去死吧’这类的话。  
他的手在发痛。  
他在大庭广众之下打了塞勒。  
他从未如此失态。  
别人的话语好像带着羞愧和愤怒的刺一下子钻进他本来就敏感的心里，他恨不得立刻嘶吼着和塞勒扭打在一起。  
可他不会，他不能。  
他只能生自己的气，恨自己眼瞎，被骗了一次又一次，恨自己太傻，被人玩弄在股掌之间。  
他因巨怒而全身发抖，他脸色发白地就要昏倒了。  
为什么他总遇到这种事？！

 

“吉姆！”塞勒还是凑了上来。  
他迅速击开塞勒伸上来的手。  
“滚开！我再也不要见到你！”他发着抖说，一边用盲杖奋力地想找到方向，逃离这个现场。  
“你要去哪？！”塞勒纠缠不休。  
“和你无关！”  
“你理智点听我解释！”  
“我不需要你的解释！”他声嘶力歆地吼，已经快要崩溃了。

 

可突然一阵晕眩，他被塞勒一把扛起来。  
“你干什么？！”他叫道，双脚离地让他心慌。  
可塞勒一句话都不说。  
“放我下来！”  
他挣扎着，用盲杖击打着塞勒的后背，可那手臂像铁桶般囚禁着他。

 

“看什么看？！他是我男朋友！吵架有什么有看的！”他听见塞勒对着大街吼着。  
他听到人们发出惊讶而刺耳的声音。  
“神经病！”  
“鬼才看呢！”  
“疯子！”  
“回你们自己家里吵去！婊子！”

 

“不！他不是我男朋友！”他高声叫道。  
“别发脾气了，吉姆！”塞勒说，“要吵回家吵去！”说完，塞勒还打了一下他的屁股。  
这下大家都真的会以为他们是情侣了。  
混蛋！  
“不！不！放开我！”他真不敢相信自己是个大男人却被人这样扛着下不来，愤怒和羞愧让他脑子一片空白，无法产生正确的应对方式，他也无法相信塞勒怎么有这么大的劲。

也许是太难看了，终于他被塞勒放了下来，可下一秒又被塞勒拉着乱跌跌撞撞地走。  
“混蛋！放开我！放开！”  
混乱中他已经被塞勒带进了一条巷子中，他敏感的听觉告诉他，他们已远离了人群。  
可他唯一的念头就是不要和这个人在一起。  
他一把推开塞勒就想跑，可混乱中盲杖早已不知所踪。

“听我说！吉姆！”塞勒从背后抱住他，他怎么挣扎都逃不脱塞勒的双臂。  
塞勒把他一把旋过来，按在窄巷的墙上。  
他依旧挣扎。  
塞勒将他的双手困住，将他死死地抵在墙上，他发出挫败的吼叫。  
“听着听着！吉姆！我爱你！我爱你！”  
塞勒在他耳边叫道，一只手抓着他的后颈，一只手抓着他的肩膀，蛮横地吻住他的嘴唇。  
“呜～～！！！”  
他感到塞勒的手掐着自己的腮骨，让他根本合不拢嘴，只能任由塞勒在他嘴里做为。  
带着强烈侵略气息的荷尔蒙侵入他的口腔，啃咬着他，压倒他，让他无法挣扎。  
“嗯～～！”他开始感到双腿发软，喘不过气来。  
在五分钟以后，他完全失去了抵抗能力，除了塞勒的双臂，再没什么可支撑他身体的东西了。

“哈～～！”当塞勒离开他的唇时，他都不知道自己在哪，在做什么。银丝般的唾液从他嘴角流下，他喘着气，只觉得自己全身发软，没有力气。  
“我爱你，吉米，”塞勒也喘息着说，将额头抵住他的，“从第一眼见到你的时候起，可你是我的患者，我不能和我的患者谈恋爱，所以我就编造了另一个身份，我想等再过一段时间告诉你的，我发誓！”  
吉姆呆呆地睁着看不见的大眼睛看着他。  
“吉姆？”塞勒看着他无神的样子有点担心了。

吉姆空白一片的大脑只是空转着，反射性问道：“什么？”  
于是塞勒又把刚才的话重说了一遍。  
好一会儿，他说的话才总算进入了吉姆的脑中。

当明白了他的话以后，终于，吉姆重获了点力气，靠着墙自己站了起来，他难过地将头转过去抵在墙上，一开口又抽泣起来，“我不相信你！……你前几天才和那个……那个叫什么的家伙上……过床！”  
“那只是性！除此之外什么都不是！”塞勒说。  
“骗子！胡说！性和爱根本分不开！你跟一个人上床，你要是没有一点喜欢他，你怎么做得到？！”吉姆只是返过头来面对他叫着，控诉他卑劣的逻辑，“你要是喜欢我，你为什么不碰我，一边爱着一个人，一边却和另一个你不爱的人上床做爱，这就是你的逻辑吗？！我不懂！”  
“难道我不想要你的身体吗？！我每天晚上都想抱着你，让你别为另一个人哭泣！可你不想要我碰你！你，你还在想着那个约翰•哈里森！我又算什么呢！”  
“……！”塞勒的话让他无可辩驳，他终于意识到自己同样的卑劣，他一边享受着塞勒的陪伴与关怀，心里却还是在对另一个人耿耿于怀。原来他们俩都好不到哪儿去。  
词穷理屈后他的眼泪又不争气地流出来。

“我不要求你现在就爱上我，”塞勒擦拭着他的眼泪，抚摸着他的脸颊，“只要你让我陪着你就好，好吗？”  
好一会，他点点头。  
塞勒松了一口气，把他抱进怀里。  
他的眼泪又流出更多来，只是，他也伸出手抱紧了塞勒。  
“我不会再去一夜情了，从今后我都是你的……我……我曾经度过过很长一段暗无天日的日子……”塞勒痛苦地说，“公共浴室，厕所，公园，夜店后面，三流电影院……我没日没夜在那里盘恒……什么人都有……我有不能算轻的性瘾……白天我衣冠楚楚，可晚上，我就忍不住去那些地方，直到我遇见你……我每晚都想拥抱你，将你带到我的地方去，可是……我的欲望太强了，我会失控……我怕我会伤害到你，我只能找别人……你能明白吗？……你会害怕我吗？……我很想要你的……每天……每夜……在梦里……醒着时……我快发疯了……”  
可塞勒的话的确让他害怕，他感到塞勒的手将他搂得越来越紧，好像怕他跑了似的。  
有太多事他不了解的，但他认为自己应该不会有太大问题，可塞勒这番话让他又紧张起来。  
因为塞勒在他耳边的吐息就像一头野兽，一头善于捕捉猎物然后将它们无情撕碎的野兽。

“你在发抖吗？”塞勒问。  
他摇了摇头，身体却在继续发抖。  
“不要害怕我，吉米，我不会伤害你的，永远不会……”塞勒抚摸着他的头发，亲吻着他的脸颊对他说。  
可是他却感觉到塞勒有个地方硬硬地抵着他的身体，并且塞勒的双腿有想把他双腿分开往上顶的趋势。

“塞勒，我想，我该回去了……”他紧张地说，他们一直这样贴着，塞勒又一直抵着他的身体，情况这样下去可不妙。  
“好的，好的，我们回去……”塞勒回应着他说，一边却用手伸进了他的衣服里。  
“啊！～～”当他的乳头被揉捏住时，他冷抽了一口气，发出一声男孩子才有的小小尖叫。  
在他的心惊胆战中，塞勒还是把他放了下来，像是放下了什么了得了的东西，长长地重重地吁了口气。  
“我们回去吧。”塞勒说道。  
“嗯。”他低下头，别扭地支棱了一下腿，不想让塞勒发现自己因为刚才乳头的事也兴奋了。

\-------------------------------------------------  
彩虹街*：国外的同志区，常挂彩虹旗而得名


End file.
